After life as she knew it
by Thelanblossom
Summary: Karin wakes up in Soul Society with no memories. This is the after life as she knew it to be. HitsuxRin
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Waking up, a young girl found herself in a completely new place. One; she couldn't for the life of her remember how she got there, nor could she remember anything else. Trying to think back she had a vague, blurry memory of red flashing lights, and somewhere in the distance she could tell there were voices, but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

The next thing she knew she was waking up in this strange place. Just then the young girl was scared out of her thoughts.

"Ano, are you alright?" asked an older lady.

After a few moments the girl decided to answer, for the old woman was starting to look a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just confused as to where I am and why I'm here, or how I even got here," she answered.

"Ah! Well if you don't mind coming with me I can explain everything to you as best I can," replied the woman.

The girl was hesitant to go with the woman, but she looked harmless enough, so she decided to follow.

"Come along sweat heart," the woman said as she looked behind her.

As she got up to follow her the lady asked,

"By the way dear, what is your name?"

"Karin. My name is Karin, though I don't remember anything else."

"That's alright dear. No one does when they first get here."

Karin though about it for a bit before asking where 'here' was exactly.

"Here, young Karin, is Soul Society. The place where souls go when their life in the real world is over."

Karin stopped dead in her tracks (A/N no pun intended) with a look of pure disbelief.

"What?! What are you saying? That....that I'm dead?" Stuttered Karin.

The old lady stopped and looked behind her.

"Yes dear, that is exactly what I am saying, and if I might hazard a guess, I would say you can't remember anything other then your name. Am I right?"

Unable to find her voice, Karin just nodded her head.

"Don't worry about that. Everyone is the same when they first get here."

Upon hearing that a thought popped in Karin's head. Though she somewhat feared the answer, she just had to ask.

"Will I ever remember anything?" Her voice was just above a whisper.

The lady, expecting that question already had an answer ready.

"Though you can never fully remember everything, some memories will come back, yes. Though there is no rhyme or reason as to what memories do come back. Some memories can be happy or some can be sad. Most memories that do come back are very strong memories that we had in our life."

The answer was much better than Karin could have hoped for. After fearing the worst what came back ended up being great news.

"Now, my dear, would you like to come home with me? It's not much but I can provided you with a place to stay with fresh clothes if you would like?" The old lady politely asked.

"I would greatly appreciate that, thank you," replied Karin, "and I hope I don't put you out too much mam."

"Not at all dear, not at all. It's been so long since the last time I had someone around. I miss the company, and do please call me Granny."

Upon arriving at Granny's house Karin realized she was starving after all that walking!

"Granny, I hope you don't mind, but I feel like I'm going to collapse soon if I don't get something to eat soon."

At this Granny's eyebrows shot up. Shock clearly evident on in her voice as she spoke.

"Oh dear! It seems to me I'm going to have another one."

"Another one of what? What's going on?" Asked Karin somewhat nervous again.

"Here in Soul Society we actually don't need to eat food. As long as we have water we can survive; however, there are some that need to eat food. Those few individuals that need to eat are ones that have high amounts of reiatsu," Granny explained to a very confused Karin.

"And those few that do have reiatsu go to an academy to become Shinigami," Continued Granny.

At the mention of the word 'Shinigami', Karin's mind flashed an image of an orange haired boy standing next to a short girl with black hair. The image flashed so quickly though she really didn't get to see much else.

"I see," Karin said after she had time to think through everything she just heard and saw.

"If this hunger continues, I would recommend trying to get into the Shinigami Academy, but we can worry about that later. First lets get you some food."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It's been a month! Why can't I find her!" Ichigo was yelling, yet again.

"Calm down Ichigo. You can't expect to find her that quickly. Rukongai is a very big place. She could be anywhere," Rukia said, trying to comfort Ichigo.

Ichigo walks back to where Rukia is sitting and sits on the bed next to her.

"I know. I'm just worried about her," he stated.

"I am too you know. We all are, but that doesn't mean you should beat yourself up over this. It's not your fault," she answered in a soothing voice.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but I feel as if I have to do something about it. I am her older brother. I have a responsibility to look after her. And because I can go to Soul Society I feel like I have to find her."

While listening to Ichigo, Rukia is lost in her own thoughts. It had been one month since the accident that claimed Karin's life.

Some drunk driver ran a red light just as Karin was crossing the street. Ichigo and Rukia, feeling something had happened to Karin rushed to the scene as fast as they could.

When they got there an ambulance was already there. The paramedics already working to try and save her; however, on the way to the hospital Karin's heart had stopped. She had lost too much blood and the paramedics were unable to get more into her in time. By the time the Kurosaki family arrived at the local hospital Karin had already been dead for more then ten minutes, a time that no one could come back from.

What really worried both Ichigo and Rukia the most was how Yuzu was taking the news. She had for the most part dropped out of school, quite eating, unless she was forced too, which was most of the time, and rarely left her room at all. Thank God the door didn't have a lock, so Ichigo was still able to get her out at times.

Though Yuzu was aware of spirits and could now see them and now also knew of Ichigo and Rukia were Shinigami and were searching for Karin in Soul Society, Rukia knew that if they didn't find Karin soon and let Yuzu know she was fine and happy she feared Yuzu wouldn't get better. She now feared for the younger twins' life. If Karin wasn't found soon Yuzu might follow her twin to the after life, be it by her own choice or by wasting away as she was now.

This is something Rukia could not let happen. This family had become part of her in a way that she was very protective of them. Though, because she knew Ichigo and Isshin could take care of themselves she took it upon herself to care deeply for the twins.

Meanwhile in Soul Society

Karin, having now gotten used to her new life, was helping Granny clean up their small, but happy home.

"So Karin-chan, still having those dreams about those people. The boy with the orange hair and the small girl that is almost always with him?" Granny asked.

"Yes. Last night I had a different dream, a new memory I think," Karin replied. After her first week here she started having these strange dreams of people, it only took her a few days to realize that these dreams were memories of her life.

"Oh really? What of?" Granny asked, a little curious, for the stories that Karin has told her so far always seem to make her laugh. From Karin's stories it seemed as if Karin's family while alive was very funny.

Stories of a man, more then likely her father, always tormenting the orange haired boy, who they both now believe is her brother, these stories always seem to end with her brother either punching or kicking their father while he is still flying through the air at him. After the man/father wakes up, he then always runs over to a rather large poster of a woman, screaming 'Darling our son is so mean to me!'

Other stories or memories are just of her, Karin, playing a game with a bunch of people. This game, Karin realized the other day is called soccer.

Upon hearing this Granny then told Karin a story of one of her other grand kids. How he was very good at the very same game. Even though he was very good none of the other kids in town would let him play with them, for they were scared of him because of how different he looked, with his white hair and teal eyes. This description of the boy sparked something in Karin's memory, though she quickly ignored it.

"I would like to meet him then."

"Maybe you will if you do decided to go to the Shinigami Academy, he's a Shinigami now too. Now tell me about your new memory dream," prodded Granny.

So both Karin and Granny sat down to talk about this new memory.

"Well it started out normally, well as normal as my family could be, then I remember looking out the window when I heard a really weird roar. Then the next thing I know my brother jumps up, pulls a strange candy dispenser out of his pocket, pops one in his mouth then 'HE' pops out of his body! As I'm sitting there gawking at him, of the other him, 'HE' runs trough the wall! My dad and sister are just sitting there, still talking, as if nothing has happened at all. To top it all off my brother's bod is sitting normally and talking with them! Though he sounds a bit different. In the memory I'm still sitting there acting normal too, as if what just happened happens a lot. Then I woke up."

As Granny is contemplating this new bit of information, Karin is sitting there wondering what kind of life she had while she was alive.

"Well dear, before I say anything I have a question for you."

Karin just nods her head, indicating that she's ready for the question.

"When your brother popped out of his body what was he wearing?"

This question took Karin by surprise. 'What was he wearing? What kind of question is that?' she thinks to herself, but answers, "Um... I really don't see how this means anything, but he was wearing this all black traditional looking shihakusho. With this huge sword/cleaver thing strapped to his back."

Still not seeing what is important about what he's wearing.

"I thought so....um, interesting."

"Granny what's going on? What do you mean you thought so, and why would you ask about his clothing when, if I were in your place, I would be asking what I was on when I was alive to have seen something like that."

"Karin-chan do you know what a Shinigami wears?"

Completely taken a back she answers with an unsteady 'N..no'

"They wear, Karin, a black shihakusho."

Karin burst out of her seat on the porch.

"Are you saying my brother is a Shinigami?" she exploded.

"By the sounds of it, yes dear, I am."

This took a few minutes to process in her mind.

"Whoa..." Karin breathes as she sits back down.

"My thoughts exactly dear."

"So if I go to Seireitei can I see him, since he's a Shinigami he should be there right?" Karin asked getting excited at the thought.

"I don't know. It sounds like he lives in the real world."

"Oh.... you're probably right."

"But maybe if you did go the Shinigami here could get in touch with him there. I'm sure if he's a Shinigami that he knows of Souls Society and that he's looking for you."

She thought on that for awhile. Was her brother really looking for her?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks later

Ichigo was in Soul Society requesting a meeting with Sotaicho during a taicho meeting.

"Thank you for seeing me today," Ichigo began. "As some of you might know my sister died a month and a half ago, Rukia and I have been looking for her here, but have found nothing. I would like to get permission to have some help on this matter, if I could."

It went against his very being to ask for help, but he was getting no where! He needed help, he needed to find Karin and he needed to find her fast, Yuzu was just taken to the hospital the day before last. He couldn't have her die too.

"Kurosaki, I mean no disrespect when I say this, but for what reason should we help you find one little girl?" Byakuya questioned the substitute Shinigami.

"Please Ni-sama," Rukia said before Ichigo could blow up at him. "Our job as Shinigami is to protect the living humans. With Karin's death her twin was greatly affected. We fear that if Karin is not found, her twin, Yuzu, will also die."

"That is a very good point Rukia, but again it just deals with one human girl. Things like this happen every day in the real world. Hardly enough of an issue for the Gotei Juu-san-tai to worry about," replied Byakuya.

That did it. Ichigo exploded at Byakuya.

"Damn you! You think my sisters' lives mean nothing?!" Ichigo screamed while reaching for his sword.

Before he cold draw it though a burst of reiatsu went through the room, rendering almost everyone in the room unable to move. Only the oldest Taicho's seemed unaffected by it.

"Enough!!" Sotaicho commanded. "Kurosaki Ichigo, all of soul Society and the human world is indebted to you for your aid in winter war, but I have to also admit that Kuchiki-taicho does have a point."

Ichigo was stunned at what he was hearing, and was unable to reply.

Thankfully for him someone stepped forward to lend a helping hand.

"Sotaicho, I have met his sister, Karin, the girl in question, while she was alive though. It was eight years ago. Even though she was merely a child then, she had an amazingly large amount of reiatsu for someone of her age, and for only being a human. I think we should help Kurosaki find her, and when we find her, we can train her. I personally believe she would make a great addition to the Gotei Juu-san-tai," ended Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Ichigo, completely forgetting where he was and why he was there, stared in horrified shock at the young taicho.

"When in the hell did you ever meet Karin?" He roared once again.

"Not that this really matters right now, but I met her eight years ago, like I said a moment ago. She needed help with a soccer game against some older kids, and she asked me to help. I wasn't going to, but then I noticed she was hurt. I just couldn't let sit back and watch as she hurt herself more. In the end I was glad I helped instead of leaving, for a hollow showed up at the end of the game. It went straight for her Karin. The truly amazing, and stupidest thing was that she tried to fight it. She somehow charged her soccer ball with a rather large amount of reiatsu, and aimed the ball right at the hollow. It seemed like she had done it before. If it was a lower hollow she would have killed it."

By the end of the story not only was Ichigo speechless so were quite a large number of the other Taicho's.

Ukitake-taicho was the first to break the long silence.

"Do you mean to tell us Hitsugaya-taicho that a girl, a young human girl, could see hollows, as well as transfer reiatsu into something else?"

"Yes Ukitake-taicho I did say that. She could also she me in my Shinigami form. It wasn't until I killed the hollow that I learned who she was. After I found out she was a Kurosaki, I understood why her reiatsu was so high." Replied Toushirou.

"Leave it to the Kurosaki family to have high amounts of reiatsu while still alive," spoke Kyoraku-taicho. "She would, by the sounds of it, make a great Shinigami Yama-jii."

"I wanna fight this girl," Kenpachi stated.

This statement earned a death glare from Ichigo.

"Sotaicho-dono, from what Hitsugaya-taicho has said I must agree that it would be a good idea to help Kurosaki find this girl," Soi Fong noted.

Most of the other Taicho's were agreeing, saying that they would do what they could to help find the young girl.

"In light of this new information I agree that Kurosaki Karin should be found and trained as a Shinigami," announced Sotaicho. Pounding his cane on the floor as a signal that his dissension was final and should not be contested.

"Thank you," Ichigo fervently whispered as he turned to leave.

'Thank Kami' Rukia thought as she turned to follow Ichigo outside to help discuss who would go help search.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here is the 4th chapter of After Life as She knew it. I hope that you enjoy it.**

Chapter 4

Toushirou's POV

It took a while to decide who was going to help look for Karin, but in the end it was Ichigo, Rukia, myself, Matsumoto, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Hisagi.

We broke into four different groups of two.

Ichigo/Ikkaku

Rukia/Renji

Matsumoto/Yumichika

Myself/Hisagi

We split this way because Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumoto, and myself have all officially met Karin and know what her reiatsu feels like. Though Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika have seen her they say they don't remember her.

We've been out here searching for a week and not one of our groups has seen or felt her. While sitting down for lunch I can't help but think back to the first time I met her. She had short black hair and deep onyx eyes, that seemed like they could peer into your very soul. I guess that was something that came with being able to see souls. I could tell that she was the type of girl that would never back down from a challenge and would never leave a friend in need. She was stubborn, rude, and loud mouthed, but I couldn't help but worry about her, even back then. I remember thinking that she would be interesting to meet as an adult. Knowing her, she would be just as stubborn, if not more so then she was then.

I can't help but wonder what she looks like now. Would I be able to recognize her?

"Hitsugaya-taicho are you ready to go?" Hisagi asked me, as I was stirred out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go," I replied.

I hope she found a good place to live until we find her.

Little did Hitsugaya know that it was his own Granny that had taken Karin in.

Karin's POV

Karin was currently lost in her thoughts.

After the talk Granny and I had, I've had many more dreams of people in the black shihakusho's; however, one memory of one boy just keeps coming back. A boy about my size with gravity defying white hair, and the most intense eyes I have ever seen in my life, or after life. Well they're really the only teal eyes I have ever seen, but still. This boy has popped into my dream almost every night now. Who the hell is he? I don't seem to have many memories of him, but the memories I do have are on repeat in my dreams.

She went back over the memories in her head to try and find some reason as to why he was in her dreams every night for the past week.

Her loosing her soccer ball down a hill and him stopping it before it went into the street.

Her getting angry at him for something he said, and kicking her soccer ball at his head while he walked away. Only to have him do a flip in the air and kick the ball right back at her.

Her playing a game with an injured knee, and him coming to the rescue and help her win the game.

Him saving her from some weird and scary looking monster.

With that memory she learned he too was a Shinigami, just like her brother seemed to be.

Who's name I still can't remember. For that matter I can't remember anybody's name. I know I have an older brother, and a twin sister, as well as a father. I can also remember some other people that were always around my brother. That short girl with black hair, a guy with red hair, he reminds me of a pineapple, a bald guy, and a guy who seems gay, but might not be. Oh and a girl with boobs that should have their own zip code, they're so large. These other people seem to be Shinigami as well

"Karin-chan come in here for a moment if you would please," Granny asked, pulling me out of my thought process.

As I walked inside I could see a very serious look on Granny's face.

"Karin-chan please sit down."

I did as she asked.

"Now please don't take this the wrong way, for I really do love having you here, but I believe it is time for you to go to the Shinigami Academy. It is clear to me now that all of your returning memories are related to Shinigami. I think it you go to the academy you might be able to find out more."

Though I know she just wants the best for me, and I appreciate everything she has done, I'm kind of scared to leave her, but I also know that she is right.

"I've been thinking the same thing. Though I really don't want to leave you, I feel I must go to Seireitei to see if I can find out more about myself and the people in my memories."

"Karin-chan you never have to worry about me. You can always come and visit me when ever you can. You are now and forever will be one of my grandchildren."

I almost let out a sigh of relieve, but managed to hold it in. I didn't realize until just now how much she really meant to me.

"Thank you very much," was all I said though.

That night I had a dream about the house I lived in, but something was different. Normally half of the house was in shadows, but this time I can see it clearly. Connected to the house was a sign. 'Kurosaki Clinic' written in bold letters.

When I woke up, I realized that my family name must be Kurosaki. Or at least I hopped it was.

Then it dawned on me, today was the day I was going to try to get into the Shinigami Academy.

**A/N: There it was! I know it wasn't that long and really didn't have much of the groups searching for Karin, and neither does the next chapter, but the 6th one will. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well after 5 chapters up I realized that I never did put up a disclaimer.**

**I do not own Bleach or the people in this story. There will be some OC people in the next chapter but that's it.  
**

Chapter 5

Karin's POV

The next day I got up, ate a rather large breakfast, said my goodbyes to the people I have come to know while being here, and walked the distance tot he gate of Seireitei.

Upon Getting there I was stopped by a man; however, to say 'man' was the world's largest understatement.

The person in front of me was a friggin' giant! Never in all of my life had I ever thought someone could get this big, but there he was standing right in front of me, plain as day, blocking my way into Seireitei.

"Excuse me I need to pass by here to go to the Shinigami Academy," I said politely. Hoping beyond hope that he would just let me pass.

"Do you have a pass?" The giant man asked.

"I wasn't aware that I needed one," I replied.

"Of course you need one," he thundered. "Not just anyone can enter here ya know. Only Shinigami can enter Seireitei."

"Well that's really why I'm here. I would like to become a Shinigami. I heard that I have to go to the academy for that. I'm here to get in."

"I'm sorry little girl. But the testing days are over already. You'll have ta wait till the next one."

"Sir..."

"Jidanbo is my name," he interrupted.

"Jidanbo-san when is the next testing day?"

"In another six months," he told me matter-of-factly.

"What?!" I exploded "I can't wait that long! I have to find my brother now!"

"Well little girl..."

"That's Karin, Kurosaki Karin," I stated.

At mention of my family name that giant man, Jidanbo, roared and collapsed on the ground. The next thing I know, once the dust cleared, he's on his knees, head bowing up and down!

"I'm so sorry Kurosaki-san, I had no idea you were HIS sister," Jidanbo said, still bowing to me.

This was not a reaction I was expecting. Just who in Kami-sama's name is my brother?!

"um... It's okay Jidanbo-san."

"Kurosaki-san I'm sorry, but even though you are his sister I still can't allow you in. I'm under orders not to accept any more people for testing for that academy."

'Well damn' I thought. I was hoping I would get to pass now, but I guess I'm not that lucky.

"There's nothing you could do?" I pleaded.

"What do we have here?" A new voice questioned.

Both Jidanbo and I jumped at the sound of this new voice, and both of us turned to look at the new arrival.

There, behind Jidanbo, walking at a measured pace, was a tall strange looking man, or at least strange looking to me.

This new man had a straw hat, long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, a pink flowery kimono hanging off his shoulders, under that seemed to be a white over coat looking thing. The white coat thing, of what I could see, looked like the one the white haired kid wore.

"Ah... Kyoraku-taicho-dono. How are you sir?" Jidanbo stuttered. Clearly not expecting this new arrival.

"I'm fine Jidanbo-san, just wondering why you're on your knees bowing to a girl; though, a very pretty girl I might add," the man, Kyoraku-taicho, replied.

"Well sir, this is the sister of a very good friend of mine, and I'm apologizing to her because she wants to get into the Shinigami Academy, I was told no new applicants for the next six months," answered the slightly trembling Jidanbo.

"I see," the man said while turning to look at me. When the man's eyes met mine, they flashed with an understanding that I could not contemplate.

Then a knowing smile spread across his face.

"Well I think, under the circumstances, we could let her in. She is after all the sister of your dear friend."

As he spoke I got a chill down my spine. I didn't know why, but the way he was smiling and the way his voice had a sugar-sweet coating to it, I was scared.

"Oh thank you sir! Thank you so much," Jidanbo cried.

"Now dear Karin-chan, if you would follow me, I shall take you to the academy," the Kyoraku guy said.

I was too elated about getting in that I didn't realize at the time I never told him my name.

I had no choice but to follow as he turned and started walking away.

I barely got a 'goodbye' out to Jidanbo before I practically had to run to catch up with Kyoraku.

Once I caught up to him, we walked in an awkward silence, so I decided to try and talk to him.

"Ano.. How far is this academy?" I questioned.

We had been walking for what seemed like forever.

"Oh it's not too far from here; though, first we are going to make a quick stop somewhere else first."

"Why?" Was the only thing that had come out of my mouth, but my mind was reeling.

'Had I made a mistake in following this man?' 'Was he just as creepy as he looked?'

"Don't worry about the details, but we do still have to test you to make sure you are able to become a Shinigami."

His words interrupting my earlier thought process. 'Oh was that all! This shouldn't be that bad then.'

"Here we are. Now I am going to say this now, the person that has the objects that we need for the test is very …. um....strange. So please don't scream when you see him. It will only make him mad, and I really do not wish to deal with that right now," he informed me.

But really he can't be as strange as the man in front of me, or as different as the giant at the gate, so I gave it no real thought.

Just then we arrived at a very large building with the kanji for 12 above the door.

Kyoraku rapped hard on the door, for there seemed to be no doorbell. A minute later a girl with an emotionless face answered.

"Yes? What is it that we can do for you?" she asked, her voice just as dual as her expression.

"I need to speak with Kurotsuchi-taicho please," Kyoraku replied.

"He's busy, please come back tomorrow." The girl said as she started to close the door.

"I'm sorry Nemu-chan, we can't wait. I need to speak to him as soon as possible." Kyoraku said while grabbing the door, stopping her from closing it.

"Very well, please wait." She closed the door leaving us there.

And wait we did. Dear Kami-same how long was this going to take?

Then the doors slowly opened once again by the stone faced girl.

"He can see you now, but says to make it fast." Was all she said before turning and walking off.

I guess that was enough of an invite for Kyoraku because he just walked in.

"Shall we, Karin-chan?" He asked as he stared walking in.

I really didn't know what to say so I just followed him into the building.

Upon entering the building I immediately wondered why in the hell I need to get tested in this place.

It looked like a weird science lab room for a scary sci-fi movie. I was getting a little leery at this point. What kind of testing did I need to do?

Kyoraku suddenly stopped, turned around to face me and reminded me not to scream at then ext man I saw. 'Why does he keep saying that?!' I thought. Surely he can't be that bad.

Little did I know I was in for the surprise of my life!

A door opened at the end of the large room and out stepped the creepiest, scariest, person I have ever seen, or ever care to see again. It took all I had to keep quite.

The man was a little taller then the average man, had blue hair, with some weird head gear/ chin strap thing on that made him look like an old Egyptian king, with black and white face paint. One horribly long nail on his right hand, and a sword hanging out of the front of his obi. And just like Kyoraku he had on a white over coat thing.

"What do you want?" Asked the creepy clown like man. Though it was more like demanded.

"We need the devices the academy uses to test incoming students."

"Why in heaven's name do you need those? Testing ended weeks ago! I don't have time for this. Leave now!" Clown man all but screamed at us.

"I'm sorry Kurotsuchi-taicho, but we can't do that. This is a special case," Kyoraku continued as if he wasn't being yelled at by a maniac clown man.

"Fine, Whatever. I'll have Nemu bring them out to you." and with that he turned and left.

Not a minute later, out came the girl, Nemu, in her arms was a strange looking device that looked like it connected to the head of whoever it was they were testing.

"Alright Karin-chan, this just slides on your head like a hat all you have to do is just stand there, the machine does the rest. It measures how much spirit presser or reiatsu you have," Kyoraku explained. Sounds easy enough.

He handed me the head device, and I put it on the top of my head like I was told to do. He flipped a little switch on the base to turn it on.

I'm not going to lie, I was expecting some kind of shock to be delivered to me, but instead the machine blow up!

"Well that's never happened I don't think," Kyoraku chuckled. "I guess that means you have more then enough reiatsu."

I felt bad for breaking the machine, but I didn't know what I did to break it.

"Alright, next try to release your reiatsu to where it surrounds your body."

I just looked at him, waiting for more instructions then what he gave me.

"Just concentrate on an image in your mind of an energy surrounding yourself," he said after he saw that I didn't know what to do.

As I did what he said I could feel something very hot around me, but it felt nice, almost like it belonged. I heard Kyoraku say "That's great Karin-chan."

I got so excited for doing the right thing I forgot to concentrate on the energy around me. Needless to say I lost control of it, and oh boy! The energy around me, my reiatsu sky rocketed!

"Karin-chan stop!!" I heard him yell over the sound of breaking glass.

I opened my eyes. Terrified.

"I don;t know how!" I screamed.

However as I said that I could feel the energy around me leave. When it fully left I collapsed on the cold floor exhausted. The last thing I see is looking up at the shocked Kyoraku, and over at the unconscious Nemu, before everything went dark.

**A/N: I promise the next chapter will have more of the search party. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Hyourinmaru speaking_

_'Toushirou speaking in his mind'_

Chapter 6

Toushirou's POV

"Hitsugaya-taicho where are we going?" Hisagi asked me.

"It's time for lunch Hisagi and my grandmother's isn't that far from here, so we are going there

to eat."

"Oh," I heard him mutter.

I ignored him again, as I was lost in thoughts of Karin. 'I wonder what she looks like now?' I questioned myself. It has been eight years since I saw her last.

_'I bet she's beautiful now,'_ Hyourinmaru said.

_'Oh stop that!' _I commanded back.

_'Why should I. She interests you, therefor she interests me.' _

_'She does not interest me, her power interests me. It's been so long and I want to see how her reiatsu has grown. I bet she's as strong as her brother when she's trained right.'_

_'That's not all you want to see and I know it. Your thoughts are my thoughts, so you can't hid anything from me. Even if you wanted to.'_

Why did that stupid dragon have to be right all the time.

I was about to tell him so when I felt something I've been waiting two weeks to feel.

Hisagi almost ran into me when I stopped in my tracks.

"It's not possible," I whispered.

"Hitsugaya-taicho what is it?" Hisagi questioned, looking a little confused.

"It cannot be. There's just no was she can be here."

"She? You mean to tell me you can feel this girl, this Kurosaki Karin do you?"

I was too elated to feel her presence that I took off running in the direction it was coming from. Though in the back of my mind I wasn't too worried about him, for I could feel him following me; though, he was having a hard time keeping up with me, but I didn't care. It was her. I was so close to finding her.

After a few moments of running, I realized where I was going. The feel of Karin's reiatsu was taking me straight to my grandmother's house.

'No way could it be so easy.' I thought, as I came up upon the house.

Stopping out front I could see my grandmother sitting on the porch looking out at the sky, just as I used to do when I lived here.

"Toushirou? Is that really you? My grandmother asked after she turned around at the sound of someone there.

"Granny is there a girl with black hair and gray eyes staying here with you?" I know I didn't answer her to greet her as I should have, but, again, I didn't care. All that was in my mind was Karin.

Looking a little taken back she answered.

"Why yes there was a girl here like that; though, Karin-chan left."

Damn it all to hell and back! Why did I let myself think it would be easy. This was Karin we were talking about after all.

"When did she leave? Where did she go, and when will she be back.?"

"Toushirou, she left over 6 days ago to join the Shinigami Academy."

This meant that she went to us not long after we went to find her. 'Oh boy!' I thought, this couldn't get any funnier if it tried. These last few weeks have been useless! We didn't need to find her, we just needed to wait for her to find us. I should have know better. When has Karin ever been the type of girl that needed to be found? Never! That's when.

"How was Karin? Was she doing alright while she was here with you?" I just had to ask.

"She was fine Toushirou. I found her the day she got here, almost the moment she got here. I knew right away that she was special. Just like you."

She had that kind knowing smile I missed so much.

"Thank you."

"Of course. I couldn't just leave her there."

"Did she remember much, or anything at all?"

"She started to remember her family; however, she still doesn't know names yet. I'm guessing you know her?"

"Yes I knew her. I met her years ago on a mission in the real world. I played a game of soccer with her."

"I though her dream was about you."

That through me for a loop. 'She remembers me?'

"She...she remembered me?" I whispered.

"That she did. She had more dreams about you then about anyone else."

'She what?! I wonder why that was.

"Mow that know she's okay, we can go back right?" Hisagi asked.

I had forgotten he was there! Though inside I might be shocked my face didn't show it as I told him yes.

"I guess I'll be on my way Granny. Thank you for your help."

She just smiled and nodded. I turned back to Hisagi.

"Call the others and let them know she's at the academy."

"Hai."

**I know, I know. Short chapter, but the next one is much longer I promise. **

**I also wanted to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed. **

**So thank you very much**

lazyguy90

xx SecretlyInsane xx

KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913

girlX901

Tempest Rose

Martyna1


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here it is. The chapter I told you would be longer then the last. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 7

Six days before

'Kurosaki Karin,' the teacher called. As instructed, she stood up, and made her way to the front of the large entrance room, stopping right in front of the teach that called her.

"Here is your entrance packet which includes your class schedule, a map of the academy buildings, and your room assignment," Continued the teacher. "Now go find your room. After all the other students are placed you will be called by the head of your dorm for further instructions; classes start tomorrow morning. Do you understand?"

"Hai"

Without so much as a 'goodbye' the teacher called another name. Karin took this as her cue to leave.

After walking in circles for what seemed like hours, Karin finally found her dorm room. Upon opening her door, she found that her roommate was already there.

"Hi there . You must be Kurosaki-san," the girl questioned.

"Yeah and you must be Kojii-san right?" replied Karin. "Oh and please call me Karin."

"Only if you call me Sakura," she answered.

Just by that alone Karin knew she was going to like this Sakura girl. 'Maybe life at the Shinigami Academy won't be that bad after all,' thought Karin.

"I took the right side. Hope that's okay, Karin," Sakura stated.

"Works for me," Karin said as she started unpacking her small bag.

After both girls were done unpacking, they started to get to know each other.

Sakura was built a lot like Karin. At first, when Karin saw her roommate's name was Sakura, she feared she would have a girly-girl type for a roommate, but after talking to her, she found herself really liking Sakura.

In life Sakura was a gymnast as well as a girl that loved karate. She was sweet and kind, but not one you could take advantage of. Sadly she didn't know how to play soccer; this was something Karin planned on fixing, if she ever had time. All in all Karin thought Sakura would be a great friend.

Present Day (The day Toushirou found out she was at the academy, but 2 hours before.)

Karin's POV

"Karin, wait up!," Sakura screamed from somewhere behind me.

"We can't slow down, if we're late, today we're dead!" I yelled back.

We both picked up our pace. Today was the day we were getting our zanpakuto in Zanjutsu class. Ren-Sensei told us in class last week that if any of us were late we wouldn't get our sword at all, until the following year.

Sakura and I burst through the doors just as Sensei was starting to close them.

"Cutting it close aren't you girls?" Commented Ren-Sensei.

"Sumimasen Sensei," we both chimed.

"Go stand in line," he said.

When Sakura and I found our spots in line Sensei began.

"As you all know, today is the day you will receive your zanpakuto. Now before you all start running at me all at once to get one, let me tell you one thing. Anyone ruff-housing will be kicked out," lectured Ren-Sensei.

Every student stood frozen in spot.

"Good," Sensei continued. "When I call your name come up and get your zanpakuto. The rest of you seiza."(1)

A resounding 'Hai' was heard throughout the dojo as 20 advanced first years knelt down.

It didn't take long for Sensei to get down to the "k's".

"Kojii Sakura."

"Hai," Sakura happily squeaked, as she jumped up to get her zanpakuto.

Sakura was led into the room that all the other students had been taken to. Where I guess the storeroom was. I really wanted to see what the other students zanpakuto's looked like, but none of them had come back out of the room, so I just assumed there was another door out. Sometimes people were in there for a long time, others mere minutes.

hearing my name being called I left my earlier thought process to go up to Sensei.

Like Sakura and the rest, I was led through the door. Inside my sight was greeted with hundreds of thousands of swords.

"Kurosaki-san," a new man greeted. "What I need you to do to get your zanpakuto is close your eyes and concentrate on your power center, and release the smallest fragment of reiatsu. In doing this one of those zanpakuto's will resonate with your soul. When you feel a pull or tug on your reiatsu it means your zanpakuto is now in front of you. Please take as long as you need to do this. When you are done, go through that door over there." He said pointing off to my left.

As I was doing what he told me to do, I was also wondering what kind of sword I would get. Would it be a katana, a tanto, a wakazashi, or what?

Then something so strong and forceful grabbed my attention, more like yanked on it really. I have never before felt the way this new force was making me feel.

All around me I could both hear and feel the air crackling. I could also feel the same inviting warmth that I felt every time I tapped deep into my reiatsu. While I was standing there with my eyes closed I could see light through my eyelids, but the moment I embraced the warm feeling everything went pitch black.

Wondering what happened, my eyes shot open; the site I that met me; however, was not the room I was just standing in. What I did see was a wide open field, alight with the glow of millions of stars, brighter then should have been possible.

It was the most breath taking view I would ever hope to see. The northern lights were nothing compared to the site that lay before me.

I have no idea how long I stood there in awe, afraid that if I uttered one sound I would destroy the pure majesty of this place.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A magical voice asked me.

Though I should have been scared out of my mind from the sudden voice, I wasn't. The woman's mystical voice seemed like it belonged there more so then anything else.

Still too speechless to answer I just nodded my head.

"You should see it when you're mad! The sky glows an amber orange while raining fire from the heavens. Regardless of what emotion you feel, it is always beautiful here," commented the woman.

At this new information I turned around to see the one who was talking to me. What I found behind me was the most breath takingly beautiful woman in all the worlds, living or non. She was dressed in a traditional kimono that looked like it was made out of fire itself. She had long flowing midnight black hair with red streaks, also giving it an appearance of a flame flickering in the darkness, but what really caught my breath were her blood orange eyes that looked as if they could see into your very being and scald you if she didn't like what she saw. To some her beauty might seem simple, it was anything but.

When I finally was able to speak again I asked, "What is this place?" Though my voice was barely above a whisper.

"This, master, is your inner world, it is a reflection of your soul, much like I am," the woman said with a kind smile, that again threatened to take my breath away.

'No way could my soul be this beautiful,' I thought.

"You do not see yourself in a true light, if you knew you as I know you, you would see this is the world you belong in."

'Did she just answer my thoughts? No. I must have voiced them without realizing it.'

"No master, you did not speak aloud, but I am able to hear you regardless. I always know what you think, for I am a part of you. Nothing of you is hidden from me."

Whoa!!

"What... Who are you?" I questioned, still not thinking clearly.

"I am you, I am your soul, I am your power, or as some might say, I am your zanpakuto spirit," she answered, her voice taking on that magical note again.

We had learned in class that our zanpakuto had a spirit that was a part of our soul, but that was about it. Sensei said we shouldn't worry about that for right now thought. Not many, if any at all, first years ever meets their spirit. Hell some second years have yet to meet them.

"You are different Karin. I have been awake with in you for the past eight years trying to talk to you, and to bring you here. You have no Idea how happy I am that I finally get to meet you face to face."

That through me for a loop. Eight years ago I was still alive. How is it possible that I had a zanpakuto spirit then? No living human has one. We were taught that the first day of lessons.

"Again I say you are different Karin. You, unlike any other human, were able to patch into your powers while you were still alive, long before it should have been possible."

"So you're saying I'm special? That for some weird reason I had powers as a human."

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. That is also why your memories are coming back as much as they are, and only more will come. You, unlike any other Shinigami, will get back all of your memories from your human life. If I dare say, they will start coming back much faster now that you're starting to train."

I don't know why, but the fact that I will get back all of my memories made me happier than knowing I'm the first one in my year to meet and converse with my zanpakuto spirit. I just felt as if there were things I just shouldn't forget.

"Alright Karin, I think I have kept you here long enough this time. It's time for you to go back," my spirit said, interrupting my elation at this new information.

"That's great and all, but I don't know how to get back, hell I don't even know how I got here in the first place."

"That's easy, just close your eyes and I will do the rest. And please stop worrying, I'm not going anywhere, I will always be here when you need me. To talk to me now you don't have to come here if you don't want to. All you have to do is picture me in your mind's eye and we will be able to converse just like we are now." She said in reply to my unspoken worry.

"Alright...Um.... Ah.. what do I call you?"

"It's not yet time for you to know my real name, so for now just call me Houna."

"Okay. I'll see you later Houna."

"You can always count on it Karin," Houna said as I closed my eyes.

Boy did I have news to tell Sakura when I saw her. Little did I know that I was the one that was in for the surprise when I got back.

**Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry this has taken me so long to get up. The new semester started, and 20 credit hours have been kicking my arse. But things have finally started to calm down, so I should have a new chapter every weekend now. Unless something major comes up, if so I will let you all know.

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters from it.

And with out further ado, here is chapter 8. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

'Hyourinmaru speaking'

_'Toushirou's mind speaking'_

A little before Karin gets her zanpakuto

Toushirou's POV

As all of us (everyone in the search party groups) were rushing through Seireitei, almost to the academy, a massive explosion on reiatsu cam pulsating from the direction of the academy. Instantly I knew it was Karin. I glanced to my left to see Ichigo, or sometimes known as the death berry, speed up. Deciding it wouldn't be good to be left behind I quickly moved to catch up with him.

Then as quickly as the blast of reiatsu started, it cut off. I couldn't feel any of Karin's reiatsu at all, something that scared the hell out of me.

By the time we got to the academy entrance, an unconscious Karin was being carried out on a stretcher by members of the Forth.

Deciding now was the best time, I stopped a ways away from Karin, letting Ichigo run over to her. It would look weird if I was the first one to her, and the first one to show care fore her. Yes, all of the Taicho's knew I met Karin in the real world once, but no one knows of the other times. And I want to keep it that way too.

"What happened?" An anxious death berry asked.

"We are unaware as tot he reason this has happened, Kurosaki-kun," relied Unohana-taicho as she was walking out of the academy. "All we know is that Karin-san was in the zanpakuto storehouse for much too long when her reiatsu exploded in a burst of fire. The staff was hard pressed to get in and safe both her and the students that passed out as a result of the oppressive reiatsu."

I could feel my breath catch in my throat. She could have died today. _'No!' _I forcefully scolded myself, _'Don't think that.' _

'And you say you don't like her like that,'  Hyourinmaru commented.

I ignored his comment because I was more interested in hearing the rest of what was going on outside of my mind.

"Those who are interested, you may follow me to Forth Division where we will not only make sure young Kurosaki-san here is alright, but also hear from the teacher's point of view as to what happened here," Unohana-taicho said while addressing the assembled crowd of on- lookers.

All of whom were fukutaicho class or higher. Even Byakuya had come to see what all the commotion was about.

When we arrived at the Forth, I took note of all the Shinigami in attendance. As far as I could tell only Seventh's taicho, First's fukutaicho, and all of Twelfth were not among the group waiting to find out what happened.

What shocked me the most was even Sotaicho was here; he must really be interested to see what Karin is like to have come all the way here, just for some academy problem.

'Anyone that goes near Karin is interested in her. It's more then obvious she is special, Master,' Hyourinmaru spoke.

Knowing it would be awhile before we were allowed to see Karin, I let myself fall into my inner world.

'Nice to see that you are willing to talk to me know, Master.'

_'What do you mean she is special?' _I ask.

'I can't tell you that now, but I can promise you will find out soon enough.'

I hate it when he's so cryptic. It never bodes well for me when he is.

_'Fine. Then tell me why you keep saying that Karin is special to me? I like her yes, but just as another worrier, though.'_ It baffled me that he thought I liked her more than that.

'Master, you can lie to everyone, but me. I know the things in your soul that not even you know  about. If she isn't someone special to you why did you go see her every time you were in the  real world?'

I was about to answer that when.

'And don't tell me it's because you wanted to see how strong she had become. I know better  remember.'

_'Then if you know so much, why don't you tell me why I went to see her when I was in the real world.'_

'You need to answer that for yourself. I can't do it for you. I already know why, it's you that  needs to figure it out.'

With that pointed remark he kicked me out of my own inner world. Though it was good that he did, for the academy teachers were just walking in.

After about an hour of explanations and questions, the teachers left. They had told us all that Karin was in the storehouse for over an hour when they felt her reiatsu spike, then explode. Causing almost all of the normal first years, and a few advanced students, as well as some upper class men pass out from the presser. Those students were in beds here in the Forth being attended to. There were some that had yet to wake up.

Unohana-taicho walked in and all of us stood up to greet her, and to hear what she had to say about Karin. She had been tending to her for the last hour.

"Karin-san is going to be fine. She's just extremely worn out. Right now she is asleep, and will be for a few more hours. Those of you who do not want to wait here for her to wake up I will contact you when she does, those that want to wait here I will allow you to wait in her room with her as long as you promise that you will be quiet." She made a point to look at all of us to make sure she was understood.

There was some shuffling in the room until just Ichigo, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Rukia, Matsumoto, and myself were the only ones to remain. Unohana led us back to Karin's room and had members of the Forth bring in chairs for everyone. I chose to sit in the window.

Ichigo was the first to speak.

"I don't understand how we didn't know she had been here for two weeks!" He questioned.

I also wanted to hear this answer, for at least one Taicho must be present at the testing days for souls to get into the academy. All of the Taicho's were informed as to what she looked like. How could she have slipped by their notice?

"Well you see Kurosaki-kun," Kyoraku started to speak, "I wasn't sure if she was your sister. She somewhat looked like the girl you described, but her hair was longer, and she was taller than you told us she was. I didn't want to tell you she was here then find out it wasn't her. I didn't want to hurt you by giving you false hope."

"You knew she was here the whole time!" The death berry all but screamed at the Eighth Division Taicho.

"Like I said, I really didn't know it was her."

"What do you mean you couldn't tell it was her. I see no difference in her than what I told you she looked like." His voice slowly getting louder. I had to admit, I somewhat agreed with Ichigo. She looks just like I remembered her. "Not to mention, if you tested her, you had to know her name, right?"

"Well no, I never asked her. I just gave her the test then took her to the academy. Then left her there with the headmaster. I figured she'd be just fine."

I could tell Ichigo was getting madder with ever word out of Kyoraku's mouth. Again I felt the same as Ichigo. Though I could tell this reaction was just what Kyoraku wanted. I bet he planned it all out this way too. I can only imagine how worse it would be if we found out much later.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, but if it makes you feel better I kept an eye on her the whole time you were gone. She's very powerful! Not to mention very cute. What type of guys does she like? Do you think she would go for me?"

That did it! Ichigo showed his famous temper. His reiatsu spiked as her pulled his sword off his back and tried to chop Kyoraku in half. If I wasn't a taicho, and expected to act in a seemly manor I would be right there with him!

Kyoraku shunpoed out away from Ichigo's sword, only to reappear behind him. Again I had to hold myself back from attacking him, for he was right in front of me.

"Now that wasn't very nice Kurosaki-kun," remarked Kyoraku, chuckling. The picture of an offended, yet amused man.

That only set Ichigo off even more. He screamed and charged at the man. Because the room was fairly large they actually had a lot of room to move around.

Though I wish I could join in in the violent ring-around-the-rosy game they seemed to be playing, I tried my best to ignore them. So I focused my attention on the sleeping Karin. She had aged a few years. She had gotten a littler taller too, her hair looked as if it would reach the middle of her back. It had a slight curl to it now too. All in all she had gotten prettier.

'Wait! Did I just say she was pretty? No I couldn't have. But in the back of my mind I heard Hyourinmaru laughing. Damn dragon making me think weird things.

I decided my own thoughts weren't a safe place to be anymore so I went back to just staring at Karin.

Did she just move? Yes, yes she did. She's starting to wake up. But then again with all this noise I couldn't blame her. I would wake up too, if I were her right now. I had to chuckle, for no one else had noticed that she was starting to sit up.

At my chuckle she whipped her head around to look at me. When her eyes met mine, I felt at home in them. And by the look of pure elation, she was feeling the same thing.

"Oh!" She squeaked.

At her squeak, everyone in the room froze, then in a split second everyone was in motion to get to her bedside.

* * *

Let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions.

Go to my Deviant art account to see what Hounaryuu looks like.

Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Well it wasn't done as soon as I thought it would have been, and for that I am sorry. But here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Ch. 9

Karin's POV

As my mind started to slip out of sleep and into wakefulness, I could hear someone screaming at someone else, along with a strange whistling noise; kind of like the sound you get from moving an item really fast! I didn't recognize any of the voices, so I didn't want to notify my guests that I was awake just yet; however, the next voice, or sound really, I did recognize. Kyouraku's giddy laugh.

"But Ichigo, she's fine now. I don't understand why you're so angry!" He drawled in a teasing voice.

I oddly sounded like he was running too. Deciding now was the best times as any, I opened my eyes, and slowly began to sit up. The site that greeted me was nothing like I thought it might be.

Kyouraku was running around in a circle, being chased by none other than the man, I assumed, was my brother; while, he was dangerously swinging that over sized meat cleaver of a sword of his.

No one in the room had yet to notice that I was awake, and I was too shocked to know how to react to this spectacle.

In my new shocked state, I didn't notice that there was someone behind me, until I heard a soft chuckle.

I whipped my head around to view this new person when my eyes met with the deep teal eyes that have been haunting my dreams for the past two months or so.

Upon staring into 'HIS' eyes all memories of my human life came cascading into my conscious mind.

"Oh," I squeaked. When I realized who this boy was to me.

It took my mind a moment to notice that the previously noisy room was now dead quiet, but I didn't want to look away.

"Karin!?" Ichinii screamed as he, and everyone else in the room, scrambled toward me.

I still didn't care that they were there. I could see them later; however. Ichinii had other plans. He crashed into me with a bear of a hug. Crushing my head into his chest. Before I could tell him I was fine, I was yanked away from him to have my face squished into the largest breasts in the history of the world.

"Oh, Karin-chan, I was so worried about you!" Sobbed a hysterical Matsumoto.

"I can't breath!" I tried to choke out, but it cam out sounding like " Mai condt bueaf!"

"What did she say? She asked as she was twisting left and right.

"Matsumoto, she can't breath," Toushirou calmly drawled. Still perched in the window. Or at least it sounded like his voice came from that direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Karin-chan," Matsumoto said as she let me go.

I immediately gasped a breath and scooted back away from the mountains of death that were her boobs.

"Rangiku-san, you could have killed her by doing that." Ichinii almost yelled at the busty fukutaicho.

While they were arguing, I was looking around to see who all was here.

Toushirou, Ichinii, Rukianee, Matsumoto, and Kyouraku were the ones I knew of had met before, but there was also another man that I had never seen before, but from the descriptions we were given at the academy, this man had to be Ukitake Juushirou, Juusanban tai taicho.

"Yo, Karin-chan..."Kyouraku started to say before he was abruptly hit on the head by a sweet looking woman.

"I told you, you had to be quiet while in this building, did I not Shunsui?"

The sweet looking woman asked. Scratch that 'sweet looking' part! With her smiling the way she was now, she looks down right terrifying!

"OUCH, Reitsu! You didn't have to hit me. And I wasn't the only one being noisy. Why didn't you hit him too?" Kyouraku asked while pointing a finger at Ichinii.

"Because, I know it was your fault, you provoked Kurosaki-kun. Therefor you alone get punished," she stated matter of fact-ly.

"That's not fair," he mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something Shunsui?"

"No, nothing at all Reitsu-san!"

"I thought so. Now if everyone could move away from the bed, I need to check on my patient now that she is awake."

Everyone in the room moved as if their life depended on it. 'Note to self, never make this woman mad!'

As she was walking to my bedside, I had a moment to look her over. She was average in height with pretty light blue eyes, her hair was tied in a business like braid, though for some reason, it was tied in the front with the end tied into her obi sash.

"Now Kurosaki-san, how are you feeling?" Asked the woman whom I assumed was Unohana- taicho.

"I feel fine, just really tired, but nothings hurt, nothings broken as far as I can tell either."

"I can imagine being tired in your position. Now how about you tell me what happened from the time you stepped into the store room."

I told her about the man that told me what to do to get my zanpakuto and how I was pulled into my inner world where I met my zanpakuto spirit, and the conversation I had with her. When I finished, the room was once again dead silent.

"Whew!" Kyouraku whistled.

"My sentiments exactly," replied Ukitake-taicho.

"Well, it seems to be very clear as to why you're so tired, Kurosaki-san," Unohana-taicho said.

"Just Karin, please," I stated. "So why am I so tired?"

She replied with a small smile on her face, "The first time one visits their inner world, they come back very drained. It usually take two or sometimes three days to get their energy back."

"Oh, Okay"

"Because of that I am going to have to keep you here for a day or so, Karin-san; however, everything else seems fine, so I shall take my leave and let you talk to your brother." When she finished talking, she got up and strolled over to the door.

Before leaving she turned around and said, "If you need anything Karin-san, do not hesitate to call me,my name is Unohana." She finished with a bow.

"Arigato, Unohana-taicho," I replied, bowing my head in reply.

When I looked back up, everyone was staring at me. It ended up being Ichinii that broke the silence first.

"Karin, I don't know if you remember me or not, but I'm your brother..." he stopped.

It looked like he couldn't fine the words to continue.

"Of course I remember you, Ichinii," I said, trying to make him feel better.

"You do?" He asked, his voice betraying shock and happiness.

"I do now, yes. When I woke up and looked around at everyone I knew it all came back, everything!"

"Well that's new!" Remarked Ukitake-taicho. "Oh, by the way, my name is Ukitake Juushirou. It's a pleasure to meet you Karin-san."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ukitake-taicho, " I replied again with a bow.

The man bowed his head in response, a slight smile playing across his lips.

"And we never got to real introductions. My name is Kyouraku Shunsui, my dear," he said taking off his hat and doing a flourishing bow.

"Yes, I know who you are Kyouraku, and I'm not your dear either," I rudely replied.

"Hey, why don't I get taicho at the end of my name?" He squawked. Looking like a child that had a piece of candy taken away from him.

"Because you don't deserve it yet."

At that everyone in the room snickered; though, some did try to hid it. Hell, it even got a smirk from Toushirou.

"Karin-chan, I'm not sure if you remember me yet or not, I'm..."

"Rukianee-san, of course I remember you! How could I not? And did I not already say that I had all of my memories back?" I interrupted.

"Really? I'm so happy." She look the perfect picture of incredulous surprise.

"Though I must say, it's really weird to remember not that long ago when I couldn't remember anyone. I only just remembered after all."

Everyone was staring at me. Ukitake, Kyouraku, and Matsumoto shocked, but smiling none the less, Rukianee looked happy, thought, a little worried, Ichinii had a dumbstruck expression on his face, and Toushirou, he looked pleased beyond all believe. No one else would think that though, for in truth he looked like he normally did. Not to me though, I know him better than anyone else.

"Is t...that pos..possible?" Ichinii stuttered.

"With some it is yes, but usually those souls that remember everything are extremely rare and powerful. Soutaicho-dono in one of those few that do," answered Ukitake.

From the tow Taicho's looks, they were about to break into a long, boring debate about 'how the returned memories were in direct relation to the power of the soul.' That was not something I wanted to sit through right now. I wanted to know about Yuzu and Goat-face.

"Ichinii, how's Yuzu doing?"

From the way he bit his lower lip and looked away I knew it couldn't be good news about my twin.

"What's wrong? Tell me, or I'll get out of this bed and kick your sorry ass through that wall, I don't care where I am and who I might upset. I will do it, so help me!"

It was Rukianee that spoke, for Ichinii still couldn't meet my eyes with his own.

"She's not good Karin. After you...died, she didn't want to do anything. She more or less became catatonic. She stopped going to school, quit eating, and kept having nightmares that would keep her up most of the night crying. So it's rare that she sleeps well. After awhile, she stopped responding to anyone or anything. Not too long ago she slipped into a coma; the doctors don't know what to do."

I instantly became frantic!

"I need to see her, she needs me!" I said as I struggled to get out of bed.

I had every intention to get out of this room and march straight to the closest Senakimon that I could find and demand the guards to open it up and let me go to her.

My body had other ideas apparently because the next thing I knew I was falling.

"Karin, you can't go anywhere int his state," Toushirou said as caught me and tried to put me back on the bed.

I struggled the whole time. I couldn't wait for her to die to see her. I needed her safe and sound at home. Where she belonged. I needed to help her. I know she could some what take care of herself now, but still.

"I can't! I have to help her, I need to save her!" I cried as powerful arms restrained me.

It must have been exhaustion taking over because I started crying. Slumping down in the bed and covering my face with my hands, so no one could see my display of weakness.

"Karin," Ichinii started, "I will save her, I had to find you first though. For I knew that id she knew you were okay, she would get better. I can leave as soon as you want."

I instantly stopped crying and threw my pillow at him.

"Go save her now!" I screamed, well more liked screeched!

"Will do," he replied with a determined look. While backing to the door, he tossed my pillow back at me. "Rukia," he said as running out the door.

She followed without hesitation.

* * *

Well there you go. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought, or if you have any suggestions.

And thank you all that reviewed any and all of the other chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Toushirou's POV

"Well now that he's gone, what shall we do?" Kyouraku asked. Looking completely the deranged drunk that he was.

"Shunsui, I think we should go." Ukitake spoke, saving Karin from a fate worse than death, or so I thought.

"But Juushirou!" He whined in reply. "We were just starting to have some fun."

"Let the girl rest. I'm sure we'll see her again," Ukitake stated as he started pulling Kyouraku towards the door.

The closing door cut off the drunk's reply. Thank Kami-sama for small favors. I looked back at Karin in time to notice her eyelids drooping some what, but she was fighting to keep them open.

"Matsumoto, lets head out for the night."

"Toushirou, I …..." Karin began.

"Sleep Kurosaki," I hoped no one before noticed that I called her Karin. If someone did it might cause problems, and now that it wasn't as crazy in this room, I forced myself to call her by her family name and not the name I got used to calling her before.

I was silently begging her not to force this conversation on me right at this moment. I knew that she would want to talk to me the moment she saw me, but I had hoped that she wouldn't do it in front of someone else.

She must have understood what I was trying to say, or she was more tired than I thought because she laid back down and told us goodbye.

Out in the hallway Matsumoto started to fidget.

"Taichooooo...... I wanted to talk to Karin-chan more!" Matsumoto whined like a forlorn child.

A hell butterfly flew through the near by window, thus, saving me from replying, for I didn't have the patience to deal with her right now. I too didn't want to leave Karin.

I lifted my hand to allow it to land. Matsumoto stood silently by my side while the little messenger delivered its burden.

"Don't worry Matsumoto, we'll see her tomorrow. Soutaicho wants her to attend our meeting. I'm sure her wants to meet the death berry's sister, but also wants to meet the conscious girl that caused that large of an explosion. And after the meeting I'm sure there will be plenty of time to catch up with her."

She blessedly consented, and kept silent the rest of the way back to the tenth. When we arrived at the barracks, she bayed me goodnight and went to her room, where as I went to my office where I was sure that there would be mounds of paperwork just waiting for me from the time we were all searching for Karin.

All good intentions of working flew right out the window when I though about Karin again. Sitting down at my desk, I pulled out my one treasure that no one, not even Momo or Matsumoto knew of.

Gazing at the old photo I couldn't help but think of what might happen now that she's here.

_'No, I can't think about that!'_ I forcefully told myself.

'Why can't you think of what might happen, master?'

_'She doesn't think of me like that Hyourinmaru. She said so herself all those years ago. And I can no longer think of her like that. That's why I've been denying my feelings for her. I can't become what I was four years ago again. I won't be able to pull out of it again'_

'Master, you know she just said that to get you to not do what you were thinking of doing. She  wouldn't, couldn't, let you do what she knew, and I knew, you were about to do. She was young  and didn't know any other way to stop you from doing that, than pushing you away. If she  wasn't in the picture anymore than you wouldn't do what you though of doing.'

_'Leave me along Dragon, I don't want to hear your insensible babel.' _

I knew that I was being unfair to Hyourinmaru, but I just didn't care right now. I looked back down at the picture in my hands.

In the picture, Karin was looking at me with a happy, but sad look in her eyes. Maybe she looked that way because she had already knew that that day would be our last day together. It was barely the next day that she told me we were through.

She said that she couldn't stand me anymore. That I was an eye sore and that she never wanted to see me again. That I make her sick when she looks at me. After tearing my heart out and ripping it to shreds in front of me, she turned around and took off running. I was too shocked and hurt to do anything but stare at her retreating form.

When I got back to Seireitei, I couldn't do anything right. I was going through the motions of my life without really being there. But it didn't matter that I was going through the motions of being a taicho, my division was suffering. And the worst part was, I didn't care. Things only got done there because Matsumoto or another member did them.

Things only got worse in the coming four months. I altogether stopped leaving my room. Even though I could see the things going on around me, I couldn't really SEE them. Soutaicho even threatened to remove me from taicho of the tenth. Again, I didn't care. Nothing mattered to me, other than the fact that she was gone. It was as if my whole life had ended the day she left. I couldn't feel anything anymore.

It took Matsumoto slugging me in the face, and screaming at me in crying hysterics for me to finally open my eyes to what I was doing to my beloved division. It took me the next three and a half years to get everything back together. And now that I had finally started to get back to my old self SHE came here. It's like I can't get away from her. When I had to start re-building my division, I locked away everything in my heart that had anything to do with Karin, but I still had the picture. I couldn't bare to get rid of it. It was proof that she and I were together and that I was happy for a time in my life. With her I didn't have a care in the world. Nothing else mattered but her and I. The times I was with her were the best of my life and after life.

So I kept the picture with me where ever I went. It was with me every second of every day. Even though I had it with me everywhere, I have only recently, in the last year and a half been able to look at it. Though I couldn't look at it for years, it gave me some comfort by having it with me.

When I finally stopped thinking about the past, I looked up to see that I had unconsciously gone back to the forth. I knew that I should leave, but I couldn't make my body move away.

I felt myself jump up onto the wall and seek out her reiatsu. In a few minutes I was sitting on the wall looking into her room.

Even from the distance from the wall to her window I could still see her clearly. She was laying in her bed sleeping. I was relieved that she looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

She looked so like a terrified child when she heard of her twin's case. I would give anything to never see that horrified look upon her face ever again. I felt like my heart was again shredded all over again when I saw her look like that. Even if she doesn't feel the same about me that I feel about her, I will make sure that she never has to look like that again if it's the last thing I do!

With that thought I dropped down into a near by tree to get a more comfortable perch for the night.

Matsumoto's POV

When we made it back to the barracks, I left taicho after a quick goodnight. I had much to think about. Too many important things had happened in the last day.

I'm not sure if anyone else noticed that taicho called Karin-chan 'Karin' when he was trying to calm her down. Taicho never calls anyone but Hinamori by their first name. And even if he only called her by her first name to get her attention and not make her think he was talking to Ichigo, he would have used -san at the end, but he didn't. And now that I think about it, that wasn't the first time he called her Karin. He also called he by her first name when Ichigo was asking for help finding her.

And that wasn't the only thing. He also stuck up for Ichigo's reason to find Karin-chan. Taicho never involves himself in anything that doesn't directly involve him or the division.

But then again it wasn't long after we both met Karin-chan that day at the soccer field that he started making frequent visits to the human world. I know I teased him about having a secret human girlfriend, but I never even dreamed that I could be right.

Though now I have to wonder. If he was seeing Karin-chan, and then it ended, it would explain what happened to taicho four years ago. Back then he did look as if all light, hope, and love in his world was ripped from his very soul.

My thought process was stopped when I felt taicho leave. 'Now where is he going I wonder?' I decided it would be safer if I just tracked his reiatsu ad not follow him.

It felt as if he was going back t the forth. I hate to think this, but it does seem as if he had something with Karin-chan and then something happened.

After about a half an hour f him not moving away from the forth, I decided it was time to start thinking about other things again.

I knew one thing for sure. No one must find out about taicho and Karin-chan. Even though he's my taicho, Hitsugaya is like a little brother to me. I will never tell him that, but that's how I feel. I won't let anything happen to him again.

I wonder why it ended between them? From the look on Karin-chan's face when she saw him, it looked like he was her whole world.

'For now I'll just sit back and let things happen naturally. I know most don't think I have any tact, but I know when and when not to stick my nose in were it doesn't belong.

* * *

**Hello all,**

**The 10th chapter is finally up. Hope you all liked it. Please continue reading. There will be more chapter updates this week as it is my spring break. **

**Until then, Jaa!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**See, I told you updates would be quick this week.**

**And again if you recognize it I don't own it.**

**Hope you like this chapter too.**

* * *

Ch 11

Karin's POV

I awoke to the door slowly opening, making a slight creaking noise. I shot out of bed in a second unsure as to where I was. My dorm room door doesn't creak. My first sight of the day was a guy dropping a tray of what looked to be my food, or at least it was supposed to be, until I scared the poor guy into dropping it.

I had forgotten until now that I was in the forth because I passed out yesterday.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but I forgot where I was and kind of got spooked," I told my new guest.

"It's really alright. You wouldn't believe how many times this type of thing happens here. At least you didn't hit me like the guys from the eleventh do when they're here," the guy replied.

He bent down to start cleaning up the mess. Because I was the cause of said mess, I also bent down to help.

"Oh you don't have to do that!"

"It's alright. I helped make this mess, so I'm going to help clean it up."

I said in an attempt to calm him down, for he had started to fidget.

"I'm Karin by the way," I told him, trying to start a conversation so it wasn't such an uncomfortable silence.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Yamada Hanatarou, sixth seat of the forth division," he replied. "But you can call me Hanatarou, everyone does."

He's a seated officer? That's so cool! I thought. Never thought that this type of person would be one though. Guess it takes all kinds. I guess he does look fit enough. He looks to be my height, has black shoulder length hair, and light blue eyes.

"So when can I leave?" I asked.

It had to be about noon by the looks of things outside the window. I'm definitely missing class.

"Well, I was actually told to check on you, and if you were awake, I was to give you lunch and then go and get taicho."

"Oh I see." Was all I could think of to say to that. Then added, "well, I'm awake now!"

That got a little nervous chuckle out of him while he was sopping up the reminisce of what looked to be miso soup, with a rag.

"Than I shall go get some more food for you, and bring it and taicho back with me. If you'll excuse me," he said as he was picking up the tray of mess and bowing as he left.

Guess I'll go sit down and wait for them to get here. Deciding that now was as good a time as any, I started to gaze around the room to see if there was anything interesting to keep me occupied for a bit.

The first thing I noticed was a rack hanging on the wall at the end of the bed I was currently sitting on. But it wasn't the rack that grabbed my attention, but the item on it.

I stood up and went over to the rack and picked up the sword that was resting there. The moment that I touched it I knew it was my zanpakuto, Houna.

She was much longer than most katana were, with a red sheath, a black guard with red flames on it. The handle its self was red and black. It was the amazing! I could hardly believe that she was mine.

In a trance like state I unsheathed my new deadly partner; seeing that the blade was a pitch black that looked as if it could swallow up anything that touched it.

Moving around the bed to the open area of the room, I started a pattern dance that we had learned in zanjutsu class. As the dance wore on, I kept getting faster and faster until my blade was a black blur.

"I see you have no trouble with your zanpakuto."

I let out a very undignified "yelp" and damn near dropped my sword. I turned around to find none other than Unohana Reitsu, taicho of the forth division.

I was having so much fun with Houna that I didn't realize someone had entered, but here she was, staring at me with a kind smile on her face.

I immediately dropped into a bow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you had come in, Unohana-taicho."

"It's quite alright, Karin-san. I enjoyed watching you, but if you don't mind I would like to make sure your reiatsu is coming back as it should. Though from the looks of things, I'm sure it's more than fine."

She told me as she motioned for me to sit back on the bed.

I sheathed Houna and came back to sit down like she wanted me to, sitting Houna down next to me though. Unohana was in front of me in a moment, holding up a glowing hand to my forehead.

After a moment or two she took her hand away. She seemed to have a perplexed look on her face.

"Well it seems that you have completely recovered. And quite quickly I might add. As I said yesterday, it usually takes two or three days for a new student to get back to normal after what you went through, but you're better in a matter of ten hours. I must say that I am surprised."

"I slept for ten hours?!" I blurted out. "I never sleep for that long!"

Her eyebrows raised a bit at my outburst.

"Then it seems your body must have needed to rest," she calmly replied.

Before I could ask her anything else, Hanatarou came in the room holding another tray of food.

"Excuse me Unohana-taicho, but I brought Karin-san her food." The sixth seat politely told his taicho.

"Very good," she told him, then turned to me and added, "after you have eaten have Hanatarou bring you to my office."

"Hai," I replied with a slight bow as she briskly walked out of the room.

Hanatarou handed me the tray of food saying he would just be down the hall and to come get him when I was done. He too turned and also left the room, leaving me to think about the different things that have happened in the last 24 hours.

When they were both gone I slumped back onto the bed, and set the tray on my lap and started eating. As I was eating I could feel a familiar energy coming from behind me. It seemed to be farther away though. I turned around a little so as not to spill the food, but enough to look out of the window in a hope of finding the source of this welcomed but sad feeling. The energy drew my eyes to a tree in the court yard a little way away from the window.

How I have missed the feeling I got from the feel of his energy that was coming from the tree. He must have stayed there for quite a while for the feeling to be this strong. Maybe he was out there all night watching out for me.

No, he won't do that ever again. I've hurt him too much for him to ever really look at me the same again, let alone watch out for me.

I tried to eat more, but I lost my appetite. Thoughts of him were now too fresh in my mind to let me be. From what I could tell the short time I saw him last night he had gotten taller again. It now looked like he was taller than Rangiku-san.

Last night I was too shocked over my sister to really think about it, but now I can, I have no idea why he was there. Why did he even bother to show up to see me? I never thought I would see him again, and if I did I thought for sure he would hate me for what I did to him. But it looked as if he didn't want to leave. I thought I saw something in his eyes that said he still cared for me. Maybe I was just delusional from sleep deprivation.

In truth I didn't want him to leave either. I wish I could talk to him about why I did what I did, but Rangiku-san was there too. And I know he never told anyone about us and he really wouldn't want her to know now. I wonder if I will ever get to talk to him again or not?

Kami-sama I have missed him! After I shoved him away I lost it. Each day was a roller costar ride of emotions for me. One moment I would be putting on my play smile and everything would be as fine as it could be, or at least to the outside eye, the next I would be crying, or I would be so out of it I would snap at anyone that so much as looked at me.

Goat-face tried to send me to talk to a counselor, but it never helped. Not that I would ever talk to one under normal circumstances, but I couldn't even talk to her about what was really going on because she probably would have sent me to a mental institution.

Finally, after a year, I learned how to lock away all my feelings. I made it to where I was the only one that had to deal with them now. There were many times when I almost lost it again, but I fought to keep them in side.

To my family and friends I went back to being the normal Karin, but at night when I was by myself, the feelings never left me alone. In the end the only things that kept me going were the thoughts of Toushirou being able to stay a taicho because I knew that his taicho position was something he loves greatly. If I had allowed him to give it up for me I knew that it would torture him for the rest of time. I heard from dad that Shinigami that left to live with a human would never be allowed back into soul society, even when that lover died. What would he do when I was gone?

I couldn't let him ruin his live for me. The second thing that kept me going was the picture we took the last day together. I knew it was evil of me to do what I did that day, but I was selfish and wanted one last good memory of him, so I made a whole day of plans for just the two of us.

We went to lunch, then an early movie, then went and played soccer, and finally ate diner at the amusement park and played there until it closed. It was there that we took the picture. That next day was the hardest and most horrible day of my life! I believe parts of my soul died that day when I saw the deadpan look on Toushirou's face. That look haunted my dreams until I died.

When something wet splashed on my hand, that I was drawn out of my memories of the past. When I looked down to see what hit my hand, I realized my vision was blurry.

Damn it! I was crying again! I quickly wiped my eyes on my sleeves before I have to go find Hanatarou so he could take me to Unohana-taicho. Before I stood to leave, I picked up my zanpakuto and then walked out the door.

Readers POV

"Rukia, this can't be happening!"

"Ichigo, calm down, it will be alright!"

"No it won't. She's going to kill me. How can I go back there and see her like this?"

Ichigo slumped down onto the bed, putting his face in his hands to hide the fact that he was crying. Rukia had no clue as to what to do for her love, so she just sat down next to him and put her arms around him.

**Well there you have it. I know it repeated some stuff from the last chapter, but it kind of needed to happen.**

**As always thank you to those that reviewed and to those that added it to their story alerts and favorites. It's true what most people say that reviews make the writer keep writing. Thanks for all the support!**

**Link to what Houna looks like and to what Karin and Toushirou look like now will be on my profile.  
**

**Until next time,**

**Jaa! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, here it is the twelve chapter. But first I want to thank some of my readers that have reviewed that I haven's thanked yet. **

**OOoHKoOo ; thank you so much for your always faithful reviews. I look forward to them with each new chapter. I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter.**

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913; You as well have been a frequent reviewer, and it makes me so happy. **

**omnipotent Porunga and Lazyguy90; Thanks for always letting me know that I have errors that need to be fixed. Editing is one of the hardest things for me, so I greatly appreciate that you let me know when I have some. **

**Gabbi1010; What happened with Ichigo will be reviled in a bit. Please continue reading to find out. **

**Sliver Striker; I'm glad you think my story is so amazing. It makes me so happy to hear that. **

**KKH913; You will find out what happened with Yuzu at the end of this chapter. Or at least I hope it sheds a little light on the situation. **

**Fashionfreak94; Thanks for letting me know I need to fix the summary so as to explain the story better. I'm not very good at that sort of thing, but I shall try. And I'm very happy that you are "official dedicated" to following my story. Hope you continue to like it.**

**To Cereza2000, theblueturtle6, othchick11, Thunder Claw03, HitsuKarin17, fashionfreak94, Rhirhirhi, toshiro'sgurl, meg s, I thank you all for the many reviews and remarks. And to everyone, each review inspires me to keep writing to and to keep trying to keep you interested in my story. Please continue to stick with me throughout the rest of it. And now on to the story.**

**As always if you recognize it I don't own it. **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

'zanpakuto speaking'

_'Karin speaking to zanpakuto'_

Chapter 12

Karin's POV

"I'm glad that I asked your roommate to drop off clothes for you, Karin-san. I wouldn't be a good idea to go to a Taicho meeting in wrinkled, clothing, now would it?" Unohana asked, as we were walking to the first division, where I was told the meetings always happen.

"No I don't think that would be a good idea. And speaking of Sakura, how was she?" I questioned.

"She was terrified for her friend when she came into my office, but was relieved when I explained that you were fine, and the only reason you were still in the fourth was because you were resting."

I really wanted to go see Sakura and tell her about everything that has happened in the last day, starting with meeting my zanpakuto spirit, then getting all of my memories back.

"I see. I can't wait to go see her; though, she might hit her for making her worry," I said as I chuckled to myself.

Sakura and I have only known each other for a couple of weeks now, but we have become very close.

"I believe that after the meeting you can go back to the dorms," Unohana said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"That's good to hear."

"Here we are Karin-san," she said as she stopped in front of a very large door with the kanji for 'one' on it.

Unohana quickly rapped on the door with a small fist, and not a moment later the huge door slowly began to open of its own accord. Or so it seemed. It opened on a sight that very few Shinigami ever get to see. Some might never see it either.

In the long room there were four perfect rows, each parallel to the other. Two rows were on either side of the room. In the front two rows were the Taicho's and the second set of rows were offset behind the first. These outer two rows were the Fukutaicho's. From what I could tell each fukutaicho was offset to his or her Taicho's right. Though there were a few open spaces here and there.

At the head of the room stood the most imposing figure of a man I have ever seen. Even though he might have a cane, this was no old man. He could be none other than Yamamoto Genryuusai, ichiban-tai taicho, Soutaicho of not only Seireitei, but all of Soul Society.

Even standing as far away from him as I was, I could fell pure power seeping from him.

'If he was this terrifying normally, I would hate to see him mad!' I thought.

'We could learn much from the owner of the oldest fire zanpakuto user in all of history though, mistress Karin.'

_'Houna? Is that you?'_

'Yes mistress.'

_'How can I talk to you without being in my inner world?'_

'You have much to learn young mistress. We shall talk later, for I think you might be about to  miss something.'

When I drug myself out of my thoughts, I found that Houna might be right, for Unohana seemed to be introducing me to the other Taicho's and Fukutaicho's.

"...Kurosaki Karin has made a full recovery already; though that may be true, I am not happy that I had to bring one of my patient here so quickly." Unohana finished with a slight frown on her face, as she stared right at Soutaicho.

"This won't take too long Reitsu."

Soutaicho's voice boomed throughout the room. If I wasn't already scared stiff, I might have flinched at the sound.

"So you are the cause of all the fuss over at the Shinigami Academy, and even among my Taicho's huh?" He said as he shifted his deadly gaze to me.

"Yes sir," I squeaked in a high pitched voice that was not my own.

I quickly cleared my throat and answered again, but this time in a more dignified tone.

"And you are also Kurosaki Ichigo's younger sister, are you not?"

Again I had the urge to squeak, but I held it back just in time.

"Yes, sir, I am."

"If you wouldn't mind, please explain to me what exactly happened yesterday," he questioned.

Once more did I tell my story of how I went to my inner world and spoke with Houna. The reactions of the Taicho's that hadn't heard it last night were much more subdued than the last group that I told. Well except for one. A giant of a man with an eye patch got a menacing smile on his face. If memory recalls right, that man must be Kenpachi-taicho of the eleventh division. The man that loves to treat Ichinii as a practice dummy.

I realized that Unohana never left my side, even after this whole time. I was extremely thankful for that because the circus reject of a taicho was looking at me as if he wanted nothing more than to kill me here and now.

'He must still be mad because I ruined part of his lab.' I told Houna, as it seemed she could hear my thoughts.

The sound of Soutaicho speaking pulled me out of my reprieve.

"I believe that you are in the advanced classes at the academy, Kurosaki?" He asked "And I recall being told that you are in some upper level classes already too?"

"Yes, sir."

"What is your ranking for each of the classes?"

"After the first day of classes I was put in the third year Hakudo class and second year Houhou class because of my reiatsu level during the entrance exam. As for the other classes, I am in advanced first year," I replied.

"I see," Soutaicho said.

I was beginning to get a little confused as to why I was here. Everything I had answered were things Soutaicho could find out from either Unohana, regarding what happened yesterday, and at the academy. I'm sure it would be easy for Soutaicho to get my information from the academy. Why am I really here?

Going against my better judgment, I decided to ask.

"May I ask, for what reason am I here today? I mean you could find out anything about me by asking some of the Taicho's here, why should I be here?" I boldly questioned the most powerful man in Seireitei.

It might have been my imagination, but I could have sworn Soutaicho's lips turned up into a small and quick smile before going back to normal.

"I second her question Soutaicho-dono, what are we really still here for?" A small girl at the head of the left hand line asked.

Even though she was short, I had a feeling she was very strong.

"Soi-fong-taicho, we will be getting to that in a minute, be patient," Soutaicho answered; although, his gaze never left me.

No wonder she looks so strong, she's taicho to the second division and the leader of the Omitsukidou.

"Now then, seeing as Kurosaki-san is already in the academy, we don't have to worry about getting her in like I had originally thought we would have, but there are other maters that need to be taken care of. Because Ichigo will be here often, I'm sure, to check on you, it would be inconvenient on both you and the dorms to have him keep going in and out. I believe you should live outside of the dorms," he told me, as if no one else was even in the room.

Then after a moment he broke eye contact to look around at his fellow Taicho's.

"Where do you all think she should go?" He asked them

"Excuse me Soutaicho," a tall man, with weird things in his hair, said as he took a step forward, "Kurosaki-san is more than welcome to stay at the Kuchiki manor."

"Aree, aree, Byakuya, it's not like you to be this welcoming t someone, let alone a Kurosaki," Kyouraku said.

"Kurosaki Ichigo allowed Rukia to stay at his house when she arrived in the human world, I am just repaying the favor. I would prefer to not be in that boy's debt, if I can possibly avoid it."

"You're Rukia-nee's older brother Byakuya?" I accused as I was pointing my finger at him, all manors had flown out the window at this shocking revelation.

I thought I heard a chuckle from the area Toushirou was at, but I must have imagined it.

"Yes, I am Rukia's older brother, and if you are staying at my estate, I would ask that you refer to me in a more polite manor," he said, turning his cold eyes to me.

I immediately dropped my hand in my lap, lowered my head, and apologized to the man that I was told was the head of a noble family. He just nodded his head in reply, then stepped back into line.

"Well, now that, that is covered, Kuchiki-taicho, how long until you have a room ready for her?" Soutaicho questioned the noble.

"It shouldn't take more than a day to get everything arranged Soutaicho. By the end of the academic day tomorrow Kurosaki-san should be able to move in," Byakuya stated.

"Very well. Next, from the sound of it, Kurosaki-san has a fire-type zanpakuto. Would you agree Kurosaki-san?" Soutaicho remarked.

"Please call me Karin, Soutaicho, and yes she is a fire-type. With the name Houna, I would be shocked if she wasn't," I replied.

'Why does it matter if she's a fire-type?' I thought.

"You are very lucky then, Karin, There are only a few Shinigami in history that have element types, fire is the most rare of them all. I could count on one hand the number of Shinigami that have had a fire-type," Soutaicho informed me.

If that was true, I had a lot to talk about with Houna later. At that thought I swore that I heard a slight sigh in my mind. Though I was wondering about this new information, I was also thinking about having to move out of the dorms. I had to know why I was moving. I mean I know it would inconvenience the school, but I wouldn't really care either way. Again I dared to ask.

"Um.. I don't mean to be rude, but … do I have to move out of the dorms?"

"Your brother requested that, when you were found, that even though you were to got to the academy, he asked if you could stay somewhere else outside of the dorms. Your brother is quite well known here for his help in the Winter War, and if it was known that you are his sister, it would cause you no end of grief. It was his hope that if you lived somewhere else that you could avoid at least a little inconvenience. I would have to agree with this as well. And do not worry about this effecting your relationship with your friends. I am sure that you will be able to see them in classes and throughout the day. I do also dare say that Kuchiki-taicho will also allow you to have friends over when you have time," Soutaicho stated.

With a quick glance at Byakuya, I caught the end of his nod, confirming Soutaicho's statement. Maybe staying at the Kuchiki Manor won't be so bad. After all, Sakura and I usually just pass out as soon as we get to our room anyways. We really only have time to talk in class. This shouldn't be too different.

"Karin, tomorrow, as soon as classes are over, please gather all of your things and meet Kuchiki-taicho at the front gate of the academy." I nodded my head to show that I understood.

"If that is all settled, then I conclude this meeting; however, Unohana-taicho, please remain, for I have somethings to discuss with you," Soutaicho said as he pounded his cane on the floor. "Oh, one more thing. Hitsugaya-taicho, please escort Karin back to the academy."

When I looked over at the person I was trying to avoid looking at, he looked as if he was going to argue with Soutaicho, but wasn't able to, for Soutaicho was already leaving with Unohana at his side. I stood there waiting for him to say something to me, but he didn't. He waited until all of the other Taicho's and Fukutaicho's were gone before turning to Rangiku-san and saying,

"Matsumoto, take Kurosaki-san back to her dorm, I have paperwork to finish."

Then he turned and walked out the door, leaving Rangiku-san and I staring in shock at his retreating form.

'What did I expect. I knew he would hate me after what I did.'

"Well, shall we go Karin-chan?" Rangiku asked me.

It was apparent that she was not expecting Toushirou to do as he did. I just felt overwhelming hurt returning back to me.

"Yeah, sure," I replied as I too turned to leave the room.

* * *

Back in the fourth division, in the room Karin had stayed in, a resounding 'thud' was heard, scaring poor Hanatarou, who was cleaning up the room. When he turned around toward the direction that the noise originated from, he was greeted with a girl asleep on the bed. It was obvious that she did not belong there, or in Seireitei, for she still had on human world clothing.

* * *

**And there you have it. The 12th chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R if you would. Though you don't have to if you don't want to. As always, thanks for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13

Well here is the next chapter, and let me tell you, its the longest chapter I have ever written. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 13

'Zanpakuto speaking'

_'Karin's talking to zanpakuto'_

From where he was standing, Hanatarou could see the girl's lip's slightly moving, as if she was mumbling.

He decided to move a bit closer to see if he could hear what she was saying. With his broom poised between him and the sleeping girl, he slowly crept closer. A foot away from the bed he still couldn't hear what she was saying.

In a shocking display of bravery for him, Hanatarou leaned forward until his ear was only a few inches away from the girl's mouth.

"...rin Ka...rin. Need …. to .. find, Karin."

Hanatarou backed away form the sleeping girl, shock being the most dominant expression on his face. He quickly turned and left the room in favor of finding his Taicho.

* * *

**Karin's POV**

'Thank Kami-sama, you're okay, Karin!" Sakura screeched as she was careening across the room towards me in a flying hug.

I must say that I am very glad that Rangiku doesn't do this flying hug trick because she might kill someone if she did.

If I wasn't already used to Sakura's flying hugs, I would have fallen over when she hit me. She was half laughing and half crying when I returned to hug.

"Sakura, calm down. I was only gone for a day, hardly the end of the world," I said as I pried her arms back from around my neck. "So what'd I miss today?"

'Not much really. Just basic kido, and we worked on our zanjutsu drills, but of course we used our zanpakuto's this time. Oh, and Ren-Sensei told us that he wants each of us to sit in a quiet place with our zanpakuto and concentrate on trying to talk to our spirit. He said this will help our spirit get to know us more because apparently even though we can't hear them yet, they can hear us. Fun, huh? So what really happened yesterday? There are dozens of rumors flying around the school. I swear as the day went on the rumors got weirder and wilder. The worst one was that an Arrancar got into the academy and went on a rampage. I busted up laughing when I heard that."

I swear, one Sakura started talking about the rumors, the rest of her speech was said in one breath. How she could talk so fast and so much with what seemed one breath, I have no idea. I know that I must have a crazy expression on my face right now though, because Sakura was staring at me with a some what impatient look on her's.

"So?" she questioned with a slight bounce.

I have never met anyone with so much energy as she has.

"Come on, don't make me wait any longer! What happened?" she practically moaned.

And impatient too! I always enjoy toying with her.

"Wellll....," I started with a sly smile on my face, "I might have a fun story for you."

When she noticed what I was doing, her facial expression changed to one that promised lots and lots of violence if I didn't tell her now.

"Okay, okay, fine! Come sit down, I'm tired of standing," I said as I walked over to my bed and sat down. Setting my zanpakuto down next to me.

Sakura quickly followed suit, but she sat down on her bed across from mine.

"You are never going to believe what really happened. The most outrageous of rumors won't even come close to the truth."

Her expression changed to one of pure elation as she moved her legs into indian-style.

"I was pulled into my inner world where I met, and talk to, my zanpakuto spirit," I stopped to wait for her inevitable outburst.

"What?!"she screamed. "You met your spirit? And you went into your inner world?"

"Yep, cool huh? Kami-sama is she beautiful too!"

We broke into a long conversation about what Houna looked like and what my inner world was like. She asked if she could look at my zanpakuto, and of course I let her. When she was done examining it, she gave it back.

"So where have you been this afternoon? At my lunch I went to go see you in the fourth, but you weren't there, and no one could tell me where you were," she questioned.

'That's the other thing you won't believe. I was asked to go to a taicho meeting. Soutaicho wanted to hear from me personally what happened yesterday."

"Whoa! No way! You met Soutaicho today and got to see all of the Taicho's?"

"And all of the Fukutaicho's too."

"Awesome!"

"And that's not all. Remember how I told you that I had a brother and I thought he was a Shinigami?" She nodded her head to show that she remembered. "Well I was right. He was there in the Fourth last night and so were some other Shinigami. But the really great and amazing thing is that when I saw people I knew from my life, all of my human memories came back, all of them!"

I think she might have dislocated her jaw with how far it dropped. I might have shocked her speechless which that in its self is amazing. When she still hadn't said anything, I deemed it safe to start talking again.

"Yeah, I know. Trippy huh? But it gets even better! Remember in Shinigami History class how we learned about the Winter War from eight years ago?" Again she nodded, but this time much slower. "Well do you also remember learning about the substitute Shinigami that killed Aizen? Well that would be my brother, Kurosaki Ichigo, or as I call him, Ichinii."

That information woke her up from her newly acquired state of shock.

She burst off her bed shouting, "You're Ichigo's sister? The Kurosaki Ichigo? The infamous human that obtained Shinigami powers, invaded Seireitei to save the Shinigami that gave him her power and fought with several Fukutaicho's and Taicho's just to save her? That Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"That's the one." Was all I could say.

"Oh my Kami-sama," she said as she slumped back onto her bed.

"Tell me about it! Which brings me to my last bit of information."

"There's more?" she asked flabbergasted.

"Yep, there's more, but just this last one. Rukia-nee, the Shinigami Ichinii saved, she's Kuchiki. Her brother, in a show of thanks to Ichinii, is having me move into this estate. That way it will be easier for Ichinii to visit me without causing such a fuss here at school. I was asked to keep the fact that I'm the sister of the savior of Soul Society a secret. At least for now. So please don't tell anyone," I begged, not only with my 'pleading voice', but also with my puppy dog eye I had learned from Yuzu awhile back.

"Of course I'll keep your secret Karin! I can't believe you told me thought."

"I had to! You're my best friend!"

"Aww..." She squeaked as she got up to give me a hug again. This time without the flying jump part.

"So when do you move out?"

"Tomorrow after school," I told her. "Wanna help me pack?"

"Sure, why not."

For the rest of the night, until lights out, we packed and talked; although, we talked more than anything. Sakura, having no human memories yet, kept asking me about what my human life was like, what my family was like, how big it was, where I lived, and many other things. I told her all about my crazy family, what it was like having a brother that was a Shinigami, a father that was insane, and a twin sister that acted like a mother.

When she found out about Yuzu, she asked me to tell her more about Yuzu. I told her everything about Yuzu, even what has been since I've died.

"I'm so sorry! I hope she gets better soon!"

"Me too. I don't know what I would do if I lost her, probably do what Ichinii did and ask for help to find her. "

It was about that time that the call for lights out was being issued throughout the dorms.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Sakura told me in an attempt to make me feel better while we were changing for bed.

"Good night Sakura, see you in the morning," I said as I turned out the lights and crawled into bed.

The next day went as smoothly as I could have hoped for. Only a few times did I get stopped to be asked what happened the other day.

Apparently not many people at all knew that it was me that caused the fire. And the ones that did know were keeping quiet. Hell, the only reason I got questioned at all was because I was in the advanced class. I guess people did know that it was someone from the advanced class that caused it.

At the end of the last class of the day, I was called to the main office where I was told to go grab my things from my room and meet a servant from the Kuchiki Manor at the front gate.

I went back to my room and Sakura and I each grabbed one of my two bags and trudged down to the gate where we were met by a man that said he was there to help me move. He asked Sakura for my other bag.

"Well see ya tomorrow," I said.

"Yep. Try not to have too much fun without me tonight."

"Not a chance," I said as I mock punched her arm.

She returned the hit halfheartedly and then turned and started walking back to school.

"Kurosaki-san, this way please," the man prompted.

"Hai," I answered, turning to follow him.

After a few minutes, I noticed that he wasn't intending to talk to me, so I took the time to look around at my surroundings. Might as well learn this path it I'm going to be walking it twice a day.

The more I see of Seireitei, the more I realize that almost all of the buildings look the same! How does anyone find where they are going? I mean, hell, there were next to no trees or markers as to where you might, or might not, be. I'm shocked Ichinii managed to even find Rukia-nee when he was here to save her. Guess I'm just going to have to remember the turns.

Let's see, first was a right turn then straight for four blocks, then another right, after that take the first left, or was it the second? Oh, Kami-sama, I think I'm lost already! Hope Byakuya doesn't expect me to know how to get to school tomorrow by myself; I'd be lost all day, maybe then some too.

'Mistress Karin, please calm down. I'm sure Byakuya will help get you get to school tomorrow,'

Houna said.

I kind of jumped a bit at the sound if her voice in my head. I still wasn't that used to it.

_'Houna, You scared me,_' I told her.

'I'm sorry mistress, you will get used to my presence soon.'

_'If we talk like this a lot, I'm sure I will. Oh, and thanks for trying to calm me down too.'_

'My pleasure, mistress.'

_'Please call me Karin, I hate all that formal crap. I only use it with Taicho's because I have to. I'm not strong enough to defy them like Ichinii does.'_

'If that is what you wish, Karin.'

_'Yes it is,' I told her. 'So about what we learned yesterday at the Taicho meeting. Is it true that there are not many fire types or even element type zanpakuto's?'_

'It is true that there are not many of us. Most Shinigami are not capable of handling an element  type. A person's soul has to perfectly match their zanpakuto's spirit, that is extremely difficult  with element types. I'm not sure why, it's just the way it is. Fire its self is very hard to control,  and when that uncontrollable fire has a mind and body of its own, it's even worse. Think of it as  trying to control a raging forest fire with a match as your only tool. Not a good idea normally,  but there are those few that are able to co-exist and control a fire type because of certain  qualities that person may have,. For now, all you need to know is that I chose you and you are  my master. I will always be there for you when ever you may need me. That man is slowing  down now, so for now I take my leave. We can talk later if you wish.' 

When I stopped concentrating on Houna's voice, I realized that my guide had indeed slowed down.

"Are we about there?" I asked him.

"We have arrived at the main entrance of the Kuchiki Manor," he said as he slowed to a stop in front of a ginormous double door-ed entrance.

'Kami-sama, where have I gone to?'

At that moment, a guard started walking toward us from his post off to the side.

"Ah Goujo-san, welcome back," the guard greeted. "And who is this girl with you?"

"This is Kurosaki Karin-san, the girl Kuchiki-sama has agreed to look after," my guide, Goujo, informed the guard.

"So she'll be around a lot then?" the guard questioned as he signaled for the other guards to open the gate.

"Hai, though, I'm not sure if she will always go this way, but I'm not sure."

I hated it that they were talking about me as if I wasn't there. I was about to tell them so when...

"Karin follow me."

When the three of us looked to see who the new speaker was, we were met with the sight of Byakuya walking toward us. Both Goujo and the guard fell into deep bows.

"Hai," I replied as I grabbed my second bag from Goujo and trotted over to Byakuya.

When I reached him, he turned and started walking away. It took me a moment until I realized that I was supposed to follow him. Though Byakuya never spoke to me, he slowed his stride down when he noticed that I was jogging to keep up. This also gave me time to look at my surroundings again. What I saw was amazing! There was a large pond with rows of cherry trees next to it. It felt as if I was walking in a royal garden from ancient times. If and when I have the time, I know I'll be out in this garden quite a bit.

"Karin, are you coming?" Byakuya asked as he glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Hai." I didn't even notice that I had stopped walking.

When we got in the house, Byakuya picked up his pace again. I was almost jogging to keep up again. Damn, does this guy walk fast!

In my haste to keep up, I wasn't paying enough attention, and almost ran into Byakuya when he stopped at an intersection of the house. In front of me was a hallway and stairs to the upper floor, and two other hallways, one on each side of me.

"This is the main lever f the manor. My rooms are down the hall to your right, my office and the library are down the hall on your left. You are more than welcome to use the library when ever you need or want to, but please refrain from going to my quarters. In short, you can pretty much go anywhere in the manor but there," he explained.

"If you continue forward down this hallway, you will arrive at the main ballroom, to the right of that is the dinning hall, it's rarely used, but we shall have dinner there tonight. To the left of the ballroom is a hallway that leads to the kitchens. For now we are going to the second floor where your room is, Rukia's are also up there," he said, then turned back around and started walking up the stairs.

At the first landing on the stairs he turned to the left. Down this hall were rows of doors. It looked as if there were four doors on each side of the hall. Byakuya stopped at the second door on the right. As I expected from the rest of the house, my door was a sliding shouji door.

"This is your room," he said as he slid open the door and gestured with his hand that I should enter first.

'Dear Kami-sama, I never thought I would ever have this large of a room ever!' on the front part of the left side wall was another shouji door, directly in front of me I saw an open set of shouji doors leading out to what looked to be balcony. To the left of the open doors was a desk, and to the left of that was a small bookcase. On the desk were all the items I would ever need. On my right was yet another set of shouji doors. I'm guessing one of the closed sets of doors led to a closet, but I couldn't for the live of me figure out what the other set might be. Oh, and on the left side of the room between the small bookcase and the first set of shouji doors was a futon that had been laid out.

Again, I should have guessed that with how the rest of the house was all traditional.

With the fact that I was drooling over my new room, I completely forgot that Byakuya was standing behind me.

"So, how is it? Will it work?" he asked, breaking me out of my blissful state of shock.

"Will it work? It's amazing! I love it!"

I ran forward and dropped my bags on the futon, and headed straight for the balcony. When I looked out across the scene, I saw another garden; though this garden made the front one look like a patch a dirt, if that was even possible. If I tried to describe this garden, I wouldn't give it the correct justice, it's completely beyond beauty. I could see koi jumping in the huge pond below. There was one of those bamboo rock fountains that I love so much. The soft 'tap' it makes calms me down.

Again in my happiness, I didn't realize that Byakuya had walked over next to me on the balcony.

"I'm glad you like it," he told me.

I could have sworn I heard a slight chuckle when he said that.

"How do I get out to that garden?" I asked as I pointed down.

A very slight smile appeared on his face at my question.

"I'll show you after dinner. For now how about you unpack and get situated first. I'll send someone up when it's time to eat. If you need anything before then, I will be in my office. Do you remember where that is?"

"Hai," I replied.

"Very good," he said as he turned to leave.

I went back to gazing out at the garden. After a few more minutes, I decided to look around my room and see which of the doors is my closet, and what the other one is.

First I went to the set that was across from the futon. I found out that there doors lead to a bathroom.

'I have my own bathroom! How cool is that?!'

This bathroom, like the rest of the house, was a traditional style. To the right of me was the toilet room, next to that was the sink and mirror, across from that was the door tot eh shower and tub room.

**(A.N. In Japan the shower, toilet, and sink are all in separate spaces with doors that separate them; though, they are all still in the same room.) **

I walked out of the bathroom, closed the door, and walked over to the doors that are near the main door of the room.

Upon opening those doors, I found the closet, but it was not the normal closet that I was used to. It was a frickin' walk in closet with so much room I could change in here just fine! There was a thin, narrow, tall dresser off to the left, to the right of that were shoe racks running along the floor. I also noted that there were already some shoes there, as well as some kimono's hanging up.

I turned and walked out of the closet to get my bags and unpack my clothes. When I was finished unpacking my clothes, I took the few trinkets I had and went over to the desk and set them down. For the first time I really paid attention to the bookcase. I noticed that there were already some books residing there. I took my school books out of my bag and set them with the other books.

With my unpacking done, I started wondering what I would do while waiting for dinner. I didn't have to wonder for long, for there was a knock at my door. I went over and opened it, standing there was the same man that picked me up from the academy.

"Kurosaki-san, dinner is ready, and Kuchiki-sama is waiting for you," he said with a bow. "I shall take you there now."

'I don't think that I'm ever going to get used to servants!' I thought as I followed Goujo down to the dinning room. Once there Goujo left and I entered the room.

Kneeling on either side of the square table were Byakuya and some old man I had never met before.

"Karin, come sit," Byakuya said, pointing to the seat on his left.

I went over and sat down. Byakuya was on my right and the old man on my left.

"Karin, this is my grandfather, Kuchiki Ginrei, you will be seeing him here, as he lives on the floor above you," Byakuya said.

I did as low of a bow as the table would let me.

"It's very nice to meet you, Kuchiki-dono."

"Ah, Karin-san, please call me Ginrei, I am no longer the head of the Kuchiki clan, and therefor do not need to be called Kuchiki-dono again," he said with a kind smile. "So shall we start eating now?"

Not sure what to do, I looked at Byakuya to make sure it was alright to start eating, and that I wasn't about to break some house rule that I didn't know existed. With a slight nod of his head, Byakuya picked up his chopsticks and began eating.

I quickly followed suite. I hadn't realized how hungry I was! Dinner was quiet as we all ate. When we were finished, Ginrei bayed us goodnight and left Byakuya and me alone. I didn't know what to say or do, so I just looked at my hands that were placed in my lap.

"I believe you wanted to see the back garden?" Byakuya asked.

"Hai, I would like that very much so," I replied as I looked up at him.

"Very well, follow me," he said as he got up.

I, too, got up and followed him out of the dinning room and to the right.

"Those doors are to the main ballroom," he told me as we passed them.

At the end of the hallway there were two doors. Byakuya told me the one on the left went to the kitchens and the other led outside to the garden. We went to the right. Once we were out in the garden I couldn't help but take a deep calming breath in the fresh air. It smelled so clean.

"Do you like gardens, Karin?" Byakuya questioned.

"I love the outdoors. I like being outside as much as I can," I replied. "Do you like them Kuchiki-taicho?"

He just looked out at the jumping koi fish.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask such a personal question like that," I said, afraid that I pissed him off.

"I like the calm of gardens. And if you like, you can call me Byakuya while here."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, but luckily I didn't have to, for a hell butterfly fluttered down in front of Byakuya's face. He raised a hand for the little messenger to land on. His expression was a bit confused looking, then his eyes widened as the butterfly took off.

"Karin, we need to go to the fourth division now!" he said as he turned back to the house.

'Why do I need to go too? What could have happened that I needed to be there too?'

* * *

Let me know what you think. And as always, thank you so much for reading!

Jaa!


	14. Chapter 14

'Hyourinmaru speaking'

_'Toushirou talking to Hyourinmaru'_

**Flash back**

Chapter 14.

Toushirou's POV – The day Karin moves into Byakuya's

She was there. I knew she was going to be there, but it still felt like someone kicked me in the chest when I saw her. Will this pain ever go away? I dropped my head into my hands trying to hide the pained expression I knew I was showing.

'Master, it will be alright. Better yet, got over this damn problem of yours and go talk to Karin!  I'm tired of this damn blizzard your emotions are causing in your inner world, It's annoying,' Hyourinmaru told me.

_'How the hell do you expect me to get over something that affected me for years?' _I questioned the dragon.

'You know she did what she did for you! I've told you that over and over again, but you never  listen to me do you? You always put up that damn mental wall and block me out.'

_'Thanks for reminding me I can do that!'_

'Don't you dare even think about doing that! I will....'

I didn't hear the rest of his threat because I did put up the block I created in my mind years ago.

_'Now I can think clearly.'_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**Flashback;**

**The taicho meeting had ended a few minutes ago now, but Unohana and Karin were still not here. I could see that some of the other Taicho's and a few Fukutaicho's were getting bored waiting. Just about that time Kurotsuchi stepped forward and turned to Soutaicho raising his hands to mid-level in a questioning gesture.**

** "Why do we have to stand here waiting for some damn academy student? He asked sounding annoyed.**

**Soutaicho just looked at him as if saying, 'I already explained it, do not make me repeat myself.'**

** "I've already met the brat once, and I never care to meet her again. She destroyed part of my lab. I should get some compensation from her for it. If you're so interested in her power, if you would allow me too, I could run some tests on her to figure out where her high reiatsu is coming from," Kurotsuchi said.**

**Both Hyourinmaru and I growled at him, my hand automatically going for the hilt of my zanpakuto, and stepping out into a fighting stance. The thing that stopped me from drawing and killing the damn freak was a burst of swelteringly hot reiatsu. **

** "You are never allowed to touch Kurosaki ever!" Soutaicho said in a deadly low voice.**

_**'I don't think I've ever heard Soutaicho use that tone before!'**_

**'You should hear how Ryuujinjaaka is reacting!'**** Hyourinmaru said.**

**Kurotsuchi looked pissed at his new ban. When I stepped back into line, I noticed that I wasn't the only one that was about to attack the circus reject. Matsumoto, Renji, Byakuya, Ukitake, Kyouraku, and Nanao had all went to draw their zanpakuto with me. I was some what shocked to see that so many of us were willing to stick up for Karin. **

**'I told you before master, people are drawn to her,'**** said Hyourinmaru.**

**Before anything else could happen, there was a knock on the doors alerting everyone to the arrival of Unohana and Karin. The doors began to open on their own like they always did. I've always wondered how it does that.**

**Once the doors were finally opened, in walked Unohana, and Karin, who was carrying her zanpakuto. **

_**'Kami-sama, she looks more beautiful today than she did last night.'**_

**'Of course she does, she's well rested now! Anyone looks better after a good night's rest.'**** Hyourinmaru commented.**

**I ignored that comment in favor of listening to Soutaicho ask Unohana a question.**

** "Unohana-taicho, how is Kurosaki-san doing?"**

** "Kurosaki Karin has made a full recovery already; though that may be true, I am not happy that I had to bring one of my patients here so quickly," Unohana informed everyone.**

**Although I feel hurt again after seeing Karin, I still felt the overwhelming need to be there for her and to protect her, so I, too, had to agree with Unohana. **

** "This won't take long Retsu," Soutaicho replied.**

**It must have just been that fact that I was having sentimental feelings but, to me, it sounded as if Soutaicho had a touch of compassion in his voice when he replied. Something I can assure you never happens.**

**Then when Soutaicho asked Karin a question, she squeaked a reply. I've never heard Karin squeak before; she must be really nervous to be here. **

**'Well wouldn't you be if you were in her position?'**** Hyourinmaru asked me. **

_**'I guess I would be when you put it that way.'**_

**After a few more questions, Soutaicho asked her to re-tell her story of what happened at the academy. Even though I had already heard it, I couldn't help but feel amazement at how quickly her powers were coming to her.**

**'Look at who her brother is and tell me again that you're still surprised. Better yet, ****remember that when she was still alive she already had access to her reiatsu. She was ****fighting hollows back then too,'**** Hyourinmaru reminded me.**

**After more questions about her class standing, Karin asked Soutaicho what she was doing at the meeting. I couldn't help myself, I let a slight chuckle escape from my lips, but luckily no one heard it. **

_**'Now that's the Karin I knew!'**_

**'I miss her too master, but now that she's here you can forget about the past and get back ****together with her,'**** Hyourinmaru said in an all too happy tone.**

**Thinking about what happened in the past I immediately shut down. 'I can't think about that now,' I told myself. When I stopped myself from zoning out, I caught the end of a statement from Soutaicho.**

** "...I believe you should live outside the dorms,"**

**After a moment Soutaicho looked around the room at all of the Taicho's to make sure we were still paying attention.**

** "Where do you all think she should go?" Soutaicho asked**

**'Invite her to the tenth!'**** Hyourinmaru all but screamed in my head. **

**Before I could comment on the dragon's statement, Byakuya had stepped forward and said,**

** "Excuse me Soutaicho, Kurosaki-san in more than welcome to stay at the Kuchiki Manor."**

**I swear there was a collective in take of breath from everyone in the room. Kyouraku even commented on it.**

** "Kurosaki Ichigo allowed Rukia to stay at his house when she arrived in the human world, I am just repaying the favor. I would prefer to not be in that boy's debt if I can possible avoid it."**

**Was Byakuya's reply. I must admit, it was a sound reason.**

** "You're Rukia-nee's older brother Byakuya?" Karin accused while pointing at him.**

**Again I couldn't help myself, I chuckled again, but this time it was louder. I'm sure most everyone heard it this time. 'Damn Karin, for bringing this side of me out in front of the Gotei ****Juu-san-tai Taicho's and Fukutaicho's. I kind of zoned out for the rest of the meeting until I heard my name said by Soutaicho.**

** "Hitsugaya-taicho, please escort Karin back to the academy," he told me.**

**Damn it all to hell and back! Why do I have to be the one to do that?**

**'Because you said before that you knew her, so Soutaicho asked you. I'm sure he thinks it ****will put Karin at ease.'**

_**'Stupid logical dragon,' I chide.**_

**I knew that I couldn't handle being alone with Karin yet, so I figured I'd just make Matsumoto take her. She wanted to talk to Karin anyways.**

**So I waited until everyone else was gone before I told Matsumoto to take her. After telling Matsumoto, I immediately left, not even glancing at Karin as I passed her. I could feel both Matsumoto and Karin staring at me, and I had to force myself not to turn around and look at her.**

**End Flash back**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

I felt something wet running down my check. When I went to wipe it off, I realized it was a tear.

_'Why am I crying? This is so stupid! I mean, I know I miss her and want to be with her, but I can't get over all of the pain it caused me when she left.'_

'If it helps master, think of how it must have felt for her to do what she did. She loved you as  much as you loved her. She sacrificed herself to save you from a fate worse than death.'

_'I thought I blocked you out?' _ I questioned the dragon.

'Master, I learned years ago how to get through the block,' Hyourinmaru all but laughed at me.

Note to self; find a way to make a stronger block.

_'Going back to what you said. She might have sacrificed herself to 'save me' as you put it, but it nearly destroyed me in the process. I was willing to give up everything important to me to live with her.' _

'And what would have happened now with her being dead? If you would have defected like you  were planning, you would never be allowed back in Soul Society. If you would have left to go  to her like you wanted and she died like she did, you would NEVER get to see her again. But  now, because of what she did, you can be together forever here, and you don't have to give up  the position you love and worked so hard to obtain.'

In truth, I hadn't thought of it like that. I wonder if that's why she left me to began with? What if she did think about the future? At that time I didn't care about the future, I just thought of what I wanted.

_'Maybe you're right, Hyourin,' _ I admitted to the dragon.

'Take some time and think about what you really want now master. For now don't worry about  the past. The past is in the past, leave it where it belongs,' he suggested.

_'Thanks, Hyourinmaru. I will think about it, but please let me think about it on my own. Don't input your comments. I need to decided this on my own,'_ I told him.

'Of course, master.'

* * *

Karin's POV

On the way to the fourth

"Byakuya-taicho, what was that message about?" I asked as we were practically running to the fourth.

He looked back at me with a weird, almost sorrowful look.

"We're almost there," he said, then turned back around.

When we got to the entrance of the fourth, Byakuya slowed down into a slow, calm walk. The moment we stepped foot into the main building, a fourth division member ran up to us and asked us to follow him.

After a minute of walking, I noticed that we were headed in the direction of the room I had stayed in. We stopped right in front of that very same room. The man bowed to us and asked us to enter. Byakuya went in first and I followed after him.

There was a group surrounding the bed on the left side of the room. The group consisted of Unohana, Soutaicho, Hanatarou, Isane-fukutaicho, and in the middle of them was someone I couldn't see. They all turned to look at Byakuya and I when we entered the room.

"At last they are here," Soutaicho said.

With that said, Unohana moved out of the way to reveal who was sitting in the bed.

"Yuzu?!" I screamed, to shocked to move.

"Karin, you're here!" my twin screamed in return.

She tried to get up out of bed, but Unohana stopped her. It was at that moment that I un-froze and ran over to Yuzu, scooping her up into a hug.

'What are you doing here? How did you get here? Why are you here in the fourth?" I questioned.

I pulled away to hold her at arms length so I could get a better look at her. She looked perfectly fine!

"I don't know how I got here. I just woke up to that nice lady's face," she said as she pointed to Unohana. "Though I do remember hearing Ichinii's voice telling me that he found you in Soul Society, and that you were doing just fine. I remember thinking I wanted to see you, and the next thing I know is that I'm here."

I didn't know what to think. Yuzu died, it seemed, but how did she come into Seireitei, I had learned in school that souls couldn't enter Seireitei when they first got here. There was some kind of barrier blocking them.

Someone clearing their throat reminded me that we weren't alone. I looked over to the direction the sound had come from and saw Soutaicho looking at me.

:Well now, this is an interesting turn of events," he said.

"I'll say so," Unohana commented. "When Hanatarou came running into my office telling me that there was some strange soul in this room I almost didn't believe him. But he has never lied before, so I decided to check it out, and then there was this girl, still in human clothes, sleeping in this bed. Even though Hanatarou had also told me that she had said she needed to find Karin in her sleep, I must admit, I didn't know what to do. I decided to wait until the girl was awake and question her as to which Karin she was looking for," she finished.

I turned back to Soutaicho and asked him,

"How was it possible for her to come straight here after she died?"

"More than likely she wanted to go to you so much she forced her way through the barrier to the most recent place you had been," he replied in a thoughtful tone.

"So what's going to happen now?"

I was afraid of what the answer might be, but I had to ask.

"Well, we shall see if she is able to enter the academy too, as for where she will stay...?"

He left the end of the question hang in the air looking at Byakuya.

"The other twin is also welcome to stay at my manor," Byakuya replied almost instantly.

"I can stay with Karin?" Yuzu asked.

Soutaicho did his little half smile and replied,

"Of course child. I wouldn't dream of separating you two.

He sounded so kind when he said that, but then again, it's hard not to be kind to Yuzu.

"Just one question before we continue. You said Kurosaki Ichigo told you Karin was safe in Soul Society, am I correct in guessing that you already knew what that meant?" Soutaicho asked.

"Yes, I do know all about Soul Society and Shinigami. I've known for a few years now," Yuzu replied.

"And do you remember everything about your human life?"

"Of course I do. Should I not?" she said.

"Interesting," Soutaicho said with a contemplative expression on his face.

Before I could ask him what was so interesting about it all, a new person came into the room.

"Unohana-taicho, I brought the testing instruments for the twelfth like you asked me to," the new comer said.

I recognized these tools as the ones I also used to measure reiatsu. 'Guess they're going to test her here and now,' I thought.

"Thank you very much, Tsuchiya-kun," Unohana replied as she took the items from him.

I watched from the side of the room as they tested my twin. In the end, it was deemed that she was more than allowed into the academy. She was even put in the advanced classes too; although, she was still placed in all first year classes, so we wouldn't have all our classes together.

By the time everything was said and done, we left around midnight.

Back at the Kuchiki Manor.

"Yuzu, your room will be the once opposite of Karin's, but it will take a day to get it ready. So for tonight you will stay with Karin in her room. Is that alright?" Byakuya asked.

"Hai, Byakuya-san, that will be alright," she replied.

"Then I bid you both a good night. In the morning I will take you both to school," Byakuya said as he turned to go down the stairs.

Back in my room Yuzu was "WOW'ING" over the huge space of the room, how large the closet was, and that I had a personal bathroom.

"I'm sure your room will be the same," I told her.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Of course!"

I went over and sat down on my futon.

"Yuzu, are you feeling alright?" I asked her.

Yeah, I'm doing great!" she said as she too came and sat down on her futon that was next to mine. "Why do you ask?

I hesitated before answering.

"Ichinii told me that when I died you stopped eating and sleeping, and that you had gone into a comma. I'm just wondering if you're alright is all."

"Karin, I'm fine. Unohana-san checked me out and said I was in perfect health. Trust her judgment, if not mine," she told me.

"I guess you're right," I consented.

"I think we should get ready for bed thought. I don't want to fall asleep on my first day at the academy," Yuzu said as she got up to go to the closet to change into sleeping clothes.

I quickly got up and did the same. 'It's a good thing she and I are about the same size,' I thought.

When we were both done changing, we turned out the lights and crawled into bed.

"Good night, Karin."

"Night Yuzu, see you in the morning."

* * *

Well that's it for the 14th chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. And thanks to all those who alerted and favorite'd my story. I love you all!

Jaa


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter for everyone. It's the longest chapter so far, hope you enjoy it!**

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed and added my story to their favorites and there alerts! I love you all!  
**

**As always, if you recognize it, it isn't mine.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Chapter 15

Karin's POV

I woke up to the sound of knocking. I sat up in my bed and started to rub the sleep out of my eyes, and wondered if I imagined the knowing or not. That thought was interrupted by yet another knowing sound coming from the direction of my door.

I got up and went to the door to see who was there. When I opened it, I found a maid standing there.

"Kurosaki-san, it's time to wake up and start getting ready for school," the girl informed me.

"Thanks," I said. "When's breakfast?"

"I'll bring it up in half an hour," she replied. Then she turned and started walking away.

I closed my door and walked over to Yuzu's sleeping form.

"Hey Yuzu, wake up. I'm going to take a quick shower and then you can," I told her. She just grunted in response.

After a nice ten minute shower, I got out, got dressed, and went to go wake Yuzu up again. She more than likely fell back asleep.

When I got out into the room, I was pleasantly surprised to see that she was already up. She was standing outside of the bathroom holding a set of my academy shihakusho, waiting for her turn to shower.

Since I had time to kill, I grabbed my zanpakuto off the rack on my desk and decided to do dome practice with it.

_'Hey Houna, you there?'_ I thought.

'Of course, Karin. What's up?'

_'Today in zanjutsu class I think we're going to try and get into our inner world for a bit,. How do I get there to see you?'_

'Oh that's easy. Just picture your inner world and let your mind sink into it. It might also help if you picture me there too.'

'_If it's that easy, how come not many students can do it? I even hear that there are some seniors that can't get to their inner worlds yet.'_

'It's easier to go to an inner world the more one goes. For the first few times a zanpakuto spirit has to pull their master in. And one has to have a strong bond with their zanpakuto to be able to go.'

_'I see.'_

'It usually takes a year or so for a zanpakuto spirit to even wake up after their wielder receives their zanpakuto.'

_'If it takes a year of so for a spirit to wake up, how come I can talk to you and go to my inner world already?'_

'Because Karin, I've been awake for several years already. But when I woke up you were still human and couldn't hear me calling you. Please don't take this the wrong way, but when you died, I was so happy because it meant that I could finally talk to you. But even then I couldn't, I was so pissed off. It was like there was a block on your mind preventing me from talking to you. But when you called for me in the story room I was finally able to talk to you. I was so excited that I just had to pull you into our inner world,' Houna told me.

_'Wow, I didn't know what to say. I'm sorry I made you wait so long to talk to me. I would have loved to meet you when you first woke up.'_

'It's alright. We are able to talk now, and that makes me happy. Your twin is calling you by the way.'

"Karin, what happened? Are you okay? You were just sitting there with your katana in your lap and we weren't moving. I was so worried about you," Yuzu said with a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry Yuzu, I was just talking with my zanpakuto," I told her.

"Oh, okay,"

I was so happy that Ichinii explained everything about Soul Society, Shinigami, and zanpakuto to Yuzu and I years ago. It meant that I didn't have to do it now.

There was another knock on the door followed by a girl's voice.

"Excuse me Kurosaki-san, Kurosaki-san, May I come in?"

I quickly set my zanpakuto to the side and went over to open the door.

"Of course, please come in," I said to the maid.

I moved out of the way so she could bring in the two trays of food that she was carrying. She took them off to the right side of the room and set them down, then stood up and introduced herself.

My name is Miki and I have been assigned to take care of both of you while you are here. If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask for it," Miki finished with a low bow to Yuzu and I.

"Nice to meet you, Miki-san, please call Karin. It will get too confusing if you refer to us both as 'Kurosaki-san,' and thanks for breakfast," I said.

"And please call me, Yuzu."

"If that is what you want me to call you then I will," Miki replied.

"Yes, please," Yuzu and I said.

"after you're both done with breakfast, Kuchiki-sama has asked that you meet him in the back garden and then he will take you both to school," Miki said, again, with a bow.

Both Yuzu and I quickly ate our breakfast, and then I got my books and took Yuzu down to the back garden. I was excited to see it in the light this time.

When we got out into the garden, I saw that Byakuya was sitting under a Sakura tree with his back to us.

"Byakuya-taicho," I called.

At first I wasn't sure if he heard me or not, but then he stood up and walked over to us.

"Good morning, Karin, Yuzu," he greeted us.

"Good morning," we both replied.

"Um, Byakuya-san, I didn't get to say this last night, but thanks you so much for allowing me to stay here with Karin. I'm sure you were not expecting to have both of us here when you accepted her to stay here."

"It's true that I didn't expect it, but it's quite alright. I don't mind at all. But now it's time to show you two to faster route to the academy. Follow me."

Byakuya was right. This was the fastest way to the academy. It even comes in the back, so as not to attract too much attention. And the best part was the fact that the route was easy to remember.

"I will be back when the day is over. Meet me here as soon as you can," Byakuya told us before he turned to leave.

I took Yuzu to the main office like Soutaicho told me to. When we got there, Yuzu was given her class schedule and I was asked to show her around the campus.

'As if I needed to be told to do that,' I thought.

"Okay Yuzu. Let's go to our first class."

"Sounds good."

"Karinnn.....," an echoing scream was heard through out the whole building.

I got an "Oh, no...," out before Sakura slammed into my back. If it wasn't for Yuzu grabbing my shoulder, I would have fallen over.

"Sakura, let go!" I yelled.

She jumped off my back in favor of standing in front of me.

"How was your first night at Kuchiki-taicho's manor?" Sakura questioned.

"Byakuya-taicho gave me a kick ass room. I have my own bathroom that's part of my room. I even have a balcony over looking the most beautiful garden I have ever seen. I can't wait to show it to you," I bragged. "Oh, and I have something to show you too."

"What is it?"

I grabbed Yuzu and moved her in front of me.

"Sakura, meet my twin sister, Yuzu. Yuzu, meet my best friend, Sakura," I said as I introduced two of the most important people to me.

"Hi, nice to meet you Sakura!" Yuzu said.

Sakura just stood there and blinked.

"When did she get die? The other night you told me she was still alive," Sakura asked.

Yuzu, being the good natured person she is, just laughed.

"Well, she died sometime yesterday, and somehow she went straight to the room I stayed in at the fourth," I told her.

"Really?! I didn't think that could happen?" she questioned.

"Well I guess it can because it did," I simply said.

"Well that's cool. Nice to meet you Yuzu. Are you in the advanced classes with Karin and I?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I am, but unlike Karin, I'm just in all first year classes," Yuzu replied.

"Same here!" Sakura squealed. "We can sit together in class."

They clasped hands and started jumping up and down, squealing. It just occurred to me that Sakura is a lot like Yuzu in some ways. No wonder I befriended her so fast.

"Um, as much as I hate to break up this little love fest, we should really get to class now," I told the hyperactive girls.

As if on cue, the first class bell chimed. Both girls looked as if the were just woken up, by the deadpan looks on their faces.

"Come one, let's go," I told them as I started walking down the hall to our first class.

Our fist class was Shinigami History. Now this class was a hit or miss class. Some days it was really interesting, and others it was the most boring class of all. When we entered the room, I took Yuzu over to Sensei's desk to introduced her to him.

"Tatsuya sensei, this is my sister, Kurosaki Yuzu," I told him.

"Kurosaki? Is she your real sister from the human world?" he asked.

"Yes sir, she is. She's my twin actually."

"That's interesting. You two may go sit down now," he dismissed us.

We both took our seats and listened to sensei talk about the Winter War. For Yuzu and me this was a boring lesson because Ichinii had already told us about the war, and he had the inside information on it.

"Hey Karin, does anyone in school know that Ichigo is our brother?" Yuzu whispered.

"Sakura does because I told her, but no one else does. Soutaicho asked me to not tell anyone just yet," I whispered back.

"Kurosaki Yuzu and Karin, do you care to share your conversation with the rest of the class. It's obviously more interesting than my lesson," Sensei yelled at us.

"gomennasai, Sensei," Yuzu and I said while we bowed our heads.

When Sensei hadn't started talking again, I looked back up at him. He was still looking at his.

"Well, you haven't told us yet," he prompted.

"We were just wondering if Ichigo is in Seireitei and if we ever get to see him?" I lied.

Sensei looked a little taken a back by my question.

"That's a good question. Next time ask me and not each other," he said. "As for the answer to that question, he doesn't live here, but it is said that Soutaicho Yamamoto-dono is going to offer him a taicho position. Something that has caused somewhat of an uproar in Central 46. But we will be talking about that at another time."

I couldn't help but be happy to know that Ichinii might be a taicho. It meant that he could live here too. But then if Ichinii moved here then Goat face would too. If he was allowed.

At the end of class, there was a pop quiz about the Winter War, that Yuzu, Sakura, and I breezed through. Once we were done with the quiz, we were able to leave. It was Kidou class next.

Again, when we got to class, I took Yuzu to meet Saitou-sensei. Our one female teacher.

"I've been informed that you would be in class from now on Yuzu-san. Please try to keep up today. If you are having any problems, come see me after school and I will try to help you," Saitou-sensei told her.

Come to find out by the end of class, Yuzu was naturally talented in Kidou. Saitou-sensei even said that if she kept going the way she did today, she would be in the second year class before too long.

This made Sakura and I both happy and jealous. Sadly we didn't have time to talk about anything else, for it was time for Houhou class which I was in second year of.

"I'll see you two at lunch," I said as I turned to leave.

In Houhou class today, I was taught how to collect rekishi from reiatsu. The class was told that this was the first step to learning shunpo.

And now, with classes being two hours each, it was one o'clock which meant it was time for food! I met Yuzu and Sakura at the doors of the student's lunch room. We all got trays of food and went out to the courtyard to sit under Sakura's favorite tree. Her favorite tree, funny enough, was a sakura tree.** (A/N: Sakura in Japanese means cherry blossom.) **

"So Karin, how was Houhou class for you?" Sakura asked me.

""We learned how to collect rekishi from reiatsu. Guess that's the first step to shunpo," I told her.

"Lucky!" she breathed.

"Yuzu, did you like Houhou?" I questioned.

"Un!" she replied as she bobbed her head up and down. "It was fun. But we just learned the facts of Houhou and what we could use it with. We were told that we won't really be doing anything until second year."

"So that's why Sensei keeps saying that, 'some of you didn't learn the basics first' while he looks at me."

They both started giggling at that. When lunch was over, it was time for zanjutsu class. I had heard a rumor that there was going to be a demonstration today, so I was really looking forward to class.

After introducing Yuzu to Ren-sensei, he called for the class to get seated sides like we do when it's a sparing day. Sensei walked to the middle of the room and began talking.

"Today everyone is getting a very special treat of watching two of the best zanjutsu users in Seireitei spar. Please welcome Kuchiki-taicho and Hitsugaya-taicho," Sensei said as she gestured to the door.

In walked Byakuya followed by Toushirou. The two Taicho's walked to either side of Sensei and turned to face the class. Because where I was sitting and where Toushirou was standing, we were right in front of each other.

This was the first time I was really able to have a good look at him, and this time he couldn't run away either. In the four years it has been since I've seen him, he got taller. Much taller would be a better way to describe it really. From where I was sitting, it looked as if he was about six foot tall now. His face had lost the last bit of baby fat that it had and his eyes no longer looked too big for his face. He looked like the most beautiful man I have ever seen!

_'Yeah, too bad he probably hates your guts now,'_ I told myself. _'I doubt he will ever forgive me for what I did to him.'_

I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head. _'This is not the time, nor the place to be thinking about this,_' I chide myself

"Now I have asked each taicho to use shunpo sparingly in this match, but they might still use it some. Just try and keep up as much as you all can. The match will begin now," Sensei said as he left the middle of the room to come stand over by the class.

Even though Byakuya and Toushirou we not using shunpo, it was still hard at times to keep up with their movements. But one thing was crystal clear tot he whole class, these two were amazing!

Sensei ended the match when it looked like Byakuya and Toushirou were about to use shikai.

_'Damn,'_ I thought, _'I wanted to see Hyourinmaru again!'_

When Byakuya and Toushirou bowed to the class, an eruption of applause sounded throughout the room. Sensei went back over to stand between Byakuya and Toushirou.

"That was only the first surprise today. The next, is both Kuchiki-taicho and Hitsugaya- taicho have agreed to watch each of you practice today and give you pointers on how to get better. I'm going to split you up into two groups," Sensei told the class.

'Kami-sama, please, let luck be on my side today, and allow me to be in Toushirou's group. I dare him to ignore me then! Haha," I prayed

It just so happened that luck was on my side. I was put into Toushirou's group, but Sakura was put in Byakuya's, and Yuzu, because she didn't have a zanpakuto yet, was told to stand off to the side with Sensei and watch.

We as a class, were told to do the pattern dances we were taught before, and Toushirou and Byakuya were to walk around and correct any mistakes they saw. When Toushirou walked past me he moved in just the right way to grab my hand mid-swing and stop it. I was impressed that he was able to do that too. I was moving pretty fast.

"It looks like you have a sengoku-ken **(A/N: a sengoku-ken is a much longer sword than a katana.)** like I do. These kata's are made for katana and wakazashi **(The shorter swords like Gin's) **size zanpakuto. Your movements don't match your zanpakuto. If you attack someone like you might now, you'll lose in a matter of minutes, no matter how good you are or how bad your opponent is." he told me.

It hadn't escaped my attention that he hadn't let go of my hands yet.

"How do I fix it then?" I asked him.

I planned on keeping him by me as long as I could.

"I'll show you," he said as he let go of my hands and went to grab Hyourinmaru. "Copy my movements."

"Hai."

I watched the subtle differences in his movements and the ones I normally do. I could tell that from watching him, his moves fit the zanpakuto better than mine did.

"Did you see the difference between your cuts and mine?" he asked me.

"Hai, I did. Yours seemed smoother."

"You give it a try now," he said as he put Hyourinmaru away.

Right as I got into my stance, I got an offal idea, an offal, deviously fun idea.

"That's not quite right. Try it again," he told me when I finished.

Again I did the kata, and again I did it wrong on purposes.

"you're still doing it wrong. Do it again."

He started to sound a bit annoyed, but I didn't care as long as I got the results I wanted from it.

I started one more time, but this time Toushirou stopped me before I was half way through.

"It's still wrong. Let me help you," he said as he got behind me,put his hands on top of mine, and guided my cuts and swings the way they were supposed to go.

My plan was a complete success!! And my friends in human life told me I was bad at planning anything but soccer plays. Hehehe.

It took me two times through the kata before both Toushirou and I were breathing heavily. For me, it wasn't the kata that had me out of breath though. It was the fact that Toushirou was holding me again. It brought back memories of him showing me kata's like this when we were still together.

Even though we were done with the kata, Toushirou hadn't let me go yet. The next thing I know is his mouth is right next to my ear whispering in it.

"That's it for class today!" Sensei called

Toushirou and I sprang apart; both of us realizing that we were still in class. I looked around the room to see if anyone had seen us like that, but it looked like everyone was looking at Sensei. Little did I know that there was one person that was looking at both Toushirou and me wondering what in the hell was going on?

"Everyone please thank Kuchiki-taicho and Hitsugaya-taicho for today," Sensei called.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" the class chimed as one while bowing to the two Taicho's.

Toushirou and Byakuya left first, and then the rest of the class filed out after them, but Sakura, Yuzu, and s remained behind so she could get her zanpakuto.

After Yuzu went into the storeroom, Sakura showed me the way to the other exit, and there we waited for Yuzu to exit. While we were waiting, Sakura asked me,

"So Karin, why were you grinning like the damn cheesier cat at the end of class?"

"I was, really? I don't know, I guess I was just having fun today I guess."

Before Sakura could reply, Yuzu emerged with her very own zanpakuto. Her zanpakuto was a normal katana with a golden sun yellow rapped hilt and scabbard. Now that I saw what Yuzu's zanpakuto looked like, I realized I've never really looked at Sakura's.

When I looked over at the zanpakuto hanging from my friend's side, I saw another normal katana, but her's was a forest green rapped hilt and scabbard. _'I wonder if the color of a zanpakuto means anything?'_

'Sometimes they do yes, others not so much,' Houna replied.

_'So in other words, don't base anything off of the color?'_ I questioned

"Exactly! Just look at Byakuya. His hilt rapping is a very light pink, but he's a taicho which means he's very powerful,' Houna replied.

"Karin, we're going to be late, let's go! " Sakura screamed from down the hall.

When I was running to catch up, I noticed that Yuzu had put her zanpakuto at her side like Sakura does. Where as I was carrying mine. Houna was too long to hang at my side.

_'Guess I'm going to have to do what Toushirou does and have it slung on my back,'_ I thought.

It's a good thing that my third yeah Hakudo class was right next to the first year's, or I would have been late.

Usually Hakudo was my favorite class of the day, but today I just wasn't in it. I was too excited for what might happen after school. Because I wasn't paying attention, I didn't feel it when Ichinii's reiatsu appeared in Seireitei.

* * *

Human world after Yuzu's "funeral".

"Well my son, I guess it's time to head Soul Society find Yuzu and explain to Karin what happened," Isshin told his only son.

Even though Ichigo knew that Yuzu wasn't really gone, he was still mad at himself for allowing her to die like he did.

"Yeah, let's go dad, Rukia."

* * *

In Seireitei: while Karin's in Hakudo class

"I think by now Karin should be living at Byakuya's, so let's go there," Ichigo said as he turned to head in that direction after Rukia.

"Mate, Ichigo, let Rukia go tell Byakuya first. You and I need to go see Soutaicho anyways," Isshin said with a meaningful look.

"Um, sure dad. Rukia, I'll see you soon," Ichigo told her then he bent down and kissed her.

She watched as Ichigo and Isshin sped off to the first division.

_'I wonder what they need to do there?'_ she thought. _'Oh well, guess I'll find out later.'_

Then she too turned to go to her home that she hasn't been to in what seems like forever.

* * *

**Well there it was! Hope you liked it. Please review if you would like. **

**Jaa.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry this took me so long to post. I've had it written for a while now, I just didn't have the time to type it up. Not to mention, Kami-sama did it take forever to type. **

**I would also like to take some time to thank all of my reviewers. Thanks to you all this story has reached 100 reviews! I never thought that I would ever get that many. It means the world to me that you like my story enough to review it. Domo arigato gozaimasu!!**

**And to oOoHKoOo; Toushirou's POV of zanjutsu class is in this chapter, don't worry I didn't leave it out. **

**And now onto the story**.

* * *

Chapter 16

Meeting with Soutaicho

Ichigo's POV

I followed dad right into Soutaicho's office without knocking. Now I may not be one for formalities, but even I would never do what my dad just did.

I looked over at Soutaicho to see how he would react to this intrusion. He just sighed when he saw us.

"What do you want Isshin? I thought you got over barging into this office decades ago?" Soutaicho asked in a bored voice.

"Well my son and I have a request that couldn't wait. I knew that if I talked to Sasakibe- fukutaicho I would be waiting all day to see you. So I just came right in. Let me get right to the point here. My other daughter died and we need to find her," dad told him.

"There's no need to do that," Soutaicho replied, and went right back to looking at the paperwork in front of him.

His nonchalant attitude pissed me off.

"Hey, we need to find Yuzu. If she isn't found, Karin will go on a rampage that will make Kenpachi's look like a kitten ran around Seireitei. And trust me when I say that you do not want that girl pissed off like that, so we need to find Yuzu now!" I yelled.

"My answer is the same Ichigo. There is no need to find her because...,"

I didn't want to listen to his excuses, so I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear your excuses," I told him then I dropped to my knees and bowed my head to the floor and begged. "Please! We have to find her. I allowed her to die, just like I did with Karin. I have to make it up to them."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, stand up. It is un-befitting for one of my future Taicho's to beg like you are. And second, if you would listen for a moment, the reason why I said there is no reason to find your other sister is because she is already here. She has been for two days now," he finished.

I just looked up at Soutaicho with a dumbstruck look. 'Yuzu was already here?'

"How did you find her?" I asked.

"We didn't find her, and before you ask, neither did Karin. Yuzu appeared in the fourth division on her own," he answered

"Wait, souls can't come into Seireitei, how did she?" dad asked.

"I have no idea, but we believe that her wish to see her twin was so strong that she broke through the barrier to do it," Soutaicho told us.

"So she's here and safe?" I questioned.

"Yes, Yuzu is here in Seireitei. She is also living with Karin at the Kuchiki manor, and has already started at the academy. Today was her first day there," Soutaicho replied

I let a sigh of relief, there was no reason to worry at all, about either of them. Even without me, they had found there way. I started laughing, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was too giddy with joy. Then a forgotten sentence popped into my head.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'future taicho'?" I asked.

Soutaicho smirked a bit at my question.

"Finally remembered that part did ya? Yes, Ichigo, you heard me right. I want you to take over the taicho position of the third division. We still don't have a taicho for the third or fifth divisions, and I believe that you would do a fine job as third division's taicho. Though you will need to learn Kidou. Will you accept?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Me as a taicho!?

"Hell yeah I'll accept!" I exclaimed as I jumped up off the ground.

"Very well, the induction ceremony will be this Saturday. Now I do believe that both of your sisters will be at Kuchiki-taicho's by now. Go see them. I need to have a privet conversation with Isshin," Soutaicho said as he turned to look at dad.

"Sure. See you later dad," I waved and sped off towards Byakuya's .

* * *

**In the Tenth Division Taicho office while Ichigo is with Soutaicho:**

I couldn't believe what has happened in the last 24 hours. Right after I make my decision about Karin, I get a message from the academy asking me if I would do a demonstration for the first year advanced zanjutsu class. I knew from the taicho meeting that Karin was at that she was in first year advanced zanjutsu class.

'This is the perfect opportunity to see her, master,' Hyourin told me.

_'I was thinking the same thing!' _

So I immediately sent a reply message back tot the academy telling them I would. About an hour later I got their reply message telling me when and where.

The next day seemed to get here in the speed of light, for the next thing I know, I'm walking in behind Kuchiki into the practice room. My eyes immediately find her. And as luck would have it, she was sitting right in front of where I was standing. I tried to make it look like I wasn't looking at her. And I think I was successful in that attempt because I could feel and somewhat see her looking at me. I felt her gaze roam up and down my body. The feeling of her eyes on me was intoxicating!

Then I saw her shake her head back and forth. I wondered what it was she could be thinking to make her do that. Sadly I couldn't ponder any longer, it was time to spar. The sparing match was a blast. It had been so long since I had the opportunity to fight with another taicho.

Cut down, spin around, dodge a sweep, block, fake, attack, jump, shunpo, wasn't supposed to do that, oh well.

It when on for a bit, I could feel myself getting bored and wanting to go farther. When I looked Kuchiki in the face, I could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

I was just about to release Hyourin when we were interrupted.

I remember think 'Damn, I wanted Hyourin to come out, it always made Karin happy to see him.'

Both Kuchiki and I bowed to the class to an eruption of applause. Ren-sensei came back out to stand between us. He then explained the next part of the class. While he was breaking up the class into two groups, I was hoping and praying that Karin was in my group!

It ended up that she was, and I couldn't have been happier! We were to watch the students preform the kata's that they had learned so far and correct anything that we saw that needed fixing. I watch as each of the students in my group started. I walked around correcting stances, hand positions, how to cut, how to block, and many other problems.

I waited to watch Karin until the last. I wanted to spend more time with her. When I finally got to her, I noticed that something was seriously wrong. Her kata sucked!

Now I knew that she was good with a katana because I had taught her how to use one when we were together. I had no idea why she looked horrible now. Then after a moment of watching her it clicked in my head why her movements looked wrong.

I moved my pace to match her's, moved in to grab her hand mid-swing and stop it. The feel of her skin on mine sent an electric shock trough me. But that wasn't what surprised me. The moment I touched her, Hyourinmaru started making a weird sound, much like the sound of a cat purring. But I didn't have the time to think about it

"It looks like you have a sengoku-ken like I do," I told her. "These kata's are designed for katana and wakazashi size zanpakuto."

I knew that I hadn't let go of her yet, but I just couldn't bare t stop the contact. Though I knew that I had to. She asked how to fix her movements. I planned on staying by her as long as I could, so I was glad that she asked me that.

"I'll show you," I told her.

Then I did the same kata she had, but with the correct movements for my zanpakuto. When I finished I asked her if she saw the difference, though, I was positive that she had. She told me that she had, and then I asked her to try to mimic them.

When she got ready a start the kata again a devious expression flashed across her face for a split second. 'Now what is she thinking of doing now?' I thought to myself as I watched her do the kata again.

While it was true that her movements had changed, she still didn't have them down right. I told so and also told her to try again. Again, she did it wrong, but this time, it looked worse.

'How is this possible. It normally doesn't take her this long to catch on to something. What's going on?'

"You're still doing it wrong. Do it again."

I was starting to get a bit annoyed, but about a fourth of the way through her kata I noticed something. She was making the wrong movements on purpose! Now why in the name of Kami-sama would she do that? But I didn't have to wonder for long, for an old memory popped into my head.

It was the first time that I had tried to teach her a katana kata. I was behind her and had her hands in mine and moved her the way the movements should go.

'She must be trying to get me to do that again. Fine, I'll let her have her way, she's worked hard to try and get it after all.

I moved in again and stopped her, but this time I was behind her.

"It's still wrong, let me help you," I said as I grabbed her hands and positioned myself so that we could do the kata.

Because I was selfish and didn't want to let her go, I made her do the kata two times through, the second one was full power too. By the end of the second time through, we were both breath hard. I knew that for me, I wasn't out of breath because I was exhausted, but because I was finally with the person I belonged with. Somehow I had the feeling that she thought the same thing.

Even though we had been done with the for a few minutes, I hadn't let go yet. Then something came over me that I couldn't stop. I leaned in and whispered in her ear. Telling her something I hadn't even thought trough, but I didn't care. I had to see her as soon as I could, and I didn't think it would be a good idea to take her out of school for my selfish reasons.

Now I'm sitting here in my office waiting for the time that I can go see her.

* * *

**At the Academy**

"Yuzu, where is Karin?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't know. When classes got out, I couldn't find her anywhere. When I asked one of the people from her class, the girl told me that as soon as the final bell rang, so I thought she came here," Yuzu replied looking a bit worried.

"She might be talking to one of the Sensei's. Let's wait for a bit," Byakuya said in an attempt to sooth the young girl in front of him.

Even though he told Yuzu that, he had a sneaking suspicion that he knew where Karin might have gone, and he wasn't please with the thought.

After ten minutes of waiting, Karin still wasn't there. Yuzu was becoming frantic.

"Where is she? Did she get lost? No, she knows this place better than I do, and I made it here just fine. She can't be hurt can she? No, this is Karin I'm talking about. Where is she, where is she, where is she!!?"

Byakuya couldn't take the girl's worrying anymore. He had to do something to calm her. She was going to wear a hole in the ground in the path she kept pacing! So he walked over to her, placed his hands on shoulders to stop her from pacing back and forth, and tried to calm her down by trying to get her to see some sort of reason.

"Yuzu, I'm sure she's just fine. She might have forgotten something in her old dorm room and went to go get it," Byakuya told the hyperventilating teen.

"But it shouldn't take this long!" Yuzu squeaked, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Now it was Byakuya's turn to start to freak out, for if there was one thing that the noble couldn't handle, it was a girl crying in front of him. It made him want to do anything it took to get her to stop. Now no one in Seireitei knew this secret of his, and he had planed to never let anyone know. Ever!

Byakuya thanks Kami-sama everyday that Rukia wasn't the type of girl to cry, and if she was she never did it in front of him. For the longest time Byakuya was glad for this small fortune, but now, because of the rift between him and Rukia, he wished she could cry in front of him. At least that way he would know if she was going through something that was hard for her, then he could do something to help his sister that he loved very much!

But now was not the time to think about that; right now he had to deal with the new teen.

"How about we go look for her? She might have just gotten caught up talking to her old roommate," Byakuya said in an attempt to keep the girl from crying the tears that were threatening to spill from her.

"Sure, let's go," Yuzu replied while whipping her eyes on her sleeve.

Byakuya almost sighed in relieve to see the tears gone.

* * *

**Karin's POV**

As soon as the final bell rang, I was out of my seat and out out of the door before anyone else even thought of getting up. I was running down the halls like a bat out of hell. I couldn't get to my destination fast enough.

Part of me wondered if this was real or if it was just a cruel joke that he was playing on me, the other part didn't care, I had to try.

When I got closer to my destination, I slowed my pace down to an even walk. As I turned the corner of the building, I found myself looking at the back of the only man I would ever love, Hitsugaya Toushirou. I was about five feet away when he turned around to look at me, and just like it used to be, I was held captive by his gaze. I couldn't escape from it if I wanted to.

"Hello, Karin," he greeted me.

"Hey, Toushirou," I said in reply.

Then we just stood there, staring at each other. For all I knew the world could have been ending at that moment and I would never know it. I had no recognition of time. I have no idea of how long we just stood there before he started talking again.

"You look good," he told me.

Of all the different things I imagined he would say to me when we first saw each other again, 'You look good,' was not even on the list. 'I hate you,' or 'stay the hell away from me,' were the first two.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said in reply. "Look, Toushirou, I..."

But I didn't get the chance to finish.

"Don't! Don't say that you're sorry. I really don't want to hear it, but I do want to know why? Why did you leave like you did?" he questioned with an anguished look on his beautiful face.

"I didn't want you to give up everything you had worked so hard to obtain just for me. I couldn't live with myself if I let you."

"Wasn't that my choice to make though?"

Yes, I guess it was, but if you would have stopped and thought about the future when I died we wouldn't be allowed to see each other again. Ever! I didn't want that, and I couldn't let you go through with that. It would have destroyed you. Trust me, I know."

"How could you have known?"

"I can't tell you how I know, just that I do. And maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if you had left the Gotei 13 for me, and I had lived a full life with you, but I wouldn't have. We would have had only 4 short years to be together before I died. Where would that leave you? Stuck in the human world with no one forever, is where that would leave you."

Again we just stood there, looking at each other. Then he dropped his head and whispered something that sounded like 'I know,' but I wasn't sure.

"So where does that leave us now?" I asked the dreaded question. I really didn't want to hear the answer, but what can I say, I'm a masochist apparently.

"Well, before yesterday it would leave us no where. I didn't want to have to think of the past again, but with you here in Seireitei and Hyourin nagging at me all damn day, I decided to think of all the different options I have. After much thinking and deliberating, I've come to a conclusion," he said as he was looking at his feet as if he was scared to look at me.

There was a dead, eery silence that was hanging in the air, and I feared the worst from it.

_'Oh, Kami-sama, he hates me now!'_ I wailed in my head.

'Karin, we don't know that yet. Stop assuming things!' Houna yelled at me. 'He still hasn't said  anything and I think he's talking to Hyourin. Ask him for his answer to help bring him back to  the present.'

"And?" I prompted.

Toushirou then looked up at me with the most serious expression and said,

"I don't ever want to live without you again!"

I was completely dumbstruck. Never in a million years did I think he would forgive me! But here he was, just saying that he wanted to be with me.

"Really?! You mean you forgive me?" I questioned, tears welling up in my eyes because I was so happy at what I was hearing.

He just smirked that famous smirk of his, and closed the short distance between us. When he was close enough, he reached up, cupped my face with his hands, leaned in, and rested his forehead against mine.

"Yes, I forgive you. Just the thought of maybe seeing you with someone else right in front of me hurt me more than all the pain from the past, so please don't cry, and please don't ever leave me again," he begged as his thumbs were wiping away the tears that had spilled from me.

He didn't need to say anything else, I was too happy as it was. We just stayed like we were for a minute. And then something awful hit me.

"Um, Toushirou, how are we going to be together now?"

His forehead creased with an expression showing his unspoken question.

"I mean think about it. I'm a student at the Shinigami Academy and you're a taicho. Won't people say that's favoritism or something?" I clarified.

He leaned back a bit to get a better look at me.

"Ah... I see what you mean, but it really shouldn't affect much as of right now. Your grades or your chance to graduate shouldn't be affected, but you more than likely won't be allowed in the tenth division because then that would be considered favoritism. And that's not something we have to worry about for a couple of years. I think the worst that you might have to endure is rumors. I know you can handle those, so no worries."

I almost snorted at his last comment, but he was right, I really didn't care what people thought.

"As if that's ever bugged me before. Try explaining your boyfriend to people that can't see him! I've had to endure worse." I replied, a huge smile on my face.

"See. No problems then. If you can deal with the gossip then so can I. Besides, the Queen of Gossip is a certain fukutaicho of mine. If she gets too far out of hand I could just make her life a living hell," Toushirou said with an evil smile.

Note to self: warn Rangiku to behave or she might encounter something worse than death!

"Any other problems you can think of?" he asked as he leaned in closer again.

"Nope," I said as I too leaned closer.

We both knew what was about to come, and let me tell you, I've waited four long, painful years for this. And I had a feeling that Toushirou was as expectant as I was. We were millimeters apart when we were interrupted by a surge of very angry reiatsu.

"What in Kami-sama's name are you doing?" the owner of the reiatsu asked in a deadly quiet voice.

Toushirou and I sprang apart like startled rabbits. We both turned to end up face to face with a very pissed off Byakuya-taicho and a very surprised Yuzu and Rukia. In the back of my mind, I wondered when Rukia had gotten back, but didn't think much of it. Toushirou and I were too shocked to say anything. It seemed like forever before my brain restarted its self, but when it did, oh boy!!

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed. "I forgot I was supposed to meet you and Yuzu after class."

My comment woke Toushirou up.

"What?! You never told me you were supposed to meet them after school!" Toushirou said while turning and looking at me.

I too turned to face him and yelled,

"I forgot! I was too excited to come see you."

"That's a really important thing to forget, Karin. Now look where it's gotten us," he yelled back.

I was about to defend myself when the sound of Byakuya clearing his throat brought us both back to the present.

"This still doesn't explain what you two were about to do!" Byakuya roared at us.

When in doubt, make things funny or entertaining.

"Make up kiss," I said in the most innocent voice I could.

I also tried to look as innocent as Yuzu might. Judging from the fact that Byakuya's expression didn't change, I had the feeling that I didn't look innocent enough.

"Make up from what exactly?" Byakuya asked. His face changing to a slightly less angry one.

I didn't expect that question from him. I look at Toushirou to see if he had an answer we could give Byakuya, but he had the same blank look I'm sure I had on my face.

"A fight," I said.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at my reply.

"And when did you get I this fight? As far as I'm aware of, this is one of the first times you guys have been together in eight years."

Damn him, and his questions that I didn't want to answer, for each answer seemed to get me into even more trouble. Because my answers were getting us into even more trouble, I decided to stay silent and let the boy genius figure out a way to get out of this problem.

"I'm waiting!" Byakuya prompted.

Then the next thing I knew, Toushirou was standing in front of me.

"Kuchiki-taicho, might I ask why it matters that you know what we were doing. Other than the fact that Karin was late in meeting you and her sister, this is none of your business. This is Karin's and my own personal matter which is something that does not concern you."

Oh that did it! Way to piss him off even more Toushirou!

"Hitsugaya-taicho, as you already know, Karin is staying at my house and under my care; therefore, where she is and what she is doing, and who she's with is my business. And it is also my business to know why a taicho asked a student to meet him and I find said pair kissing. Do I need to remind you that she is but a child in Soul Society," Byakuya retorted.

"I can make my own decisions thank you very much! I may still be a young by Soul Society standards, but I'm old enough to make decisions for myself," I bravely said as I went to stand beside Toushirou.

I crossed my arms and glared at Byakuya, daring him to fight me on this. I didn't care if her was a taicho, I wasn't going to lose!

"And one more thing, I can kiss who I want!"

To prove my point, I grabbed Toushirou by the shoulders, spun him around so that he was facing me, and kissed him.

When I released him, he had that blank deer in the headlights look.

'Um, Karin I think you overloaded his brain, even Hyourinmaru is speechless,' Houna said.

_'He'll be fine in a minute,'_ I told her.

Then I turned back to Byakuya, Yuzu, and Rukia.

Byakuya looked as if he saw me do something way more indecent than kissing a guy, Yuzu looked happy as could be, Rukia just looked impressed, surprised too, but mostly impressed, and Ichinii looked as if he was about to kill Toushirou as soon as he remembered how to move. All in all, each reaction was hilarious!

'Um, Karin, I hate to burst your happy bubble, but I think you might want to protect your newly found boyfriend,' Houna informed me.

_'What!'_ I questioned, then it hit me! _'Holly shit Ichinii just saw that!'_

My brain went into overload. I couldn't believe that Ichinii just saw that! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

"Toushirouuuuu, I'm going to kill youuuu!!" Ichinii screamed as he moved to grab his zanpakuto.

Before Ichinii could get anywhere near Toushirou, I was in front of my boyfriend glaring at my stupid over protective brother.

"Ichinii, don't you dare hurt him!" I yelled at my brother to get his attention.

Ichinii shunpoed over next to Rukia, who was standing next to Yuzu, who was next to Byakuya. To me it looked like an inquisition line or something.

"Karin, get away from him now!" Ichinii yelled, his hand still on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"I will not! He's my boyfriend and like I said before, I can kiss him when I want. I'm twenty years old and I can make my own decisions with my life."

From the time I said the word 'boyfriend' Ichinii's face froze.

"When did you two have time to get to know each other? From what I've heard, you two only met once, and that was when you twelve Karin," Rukia questioned.

Before I could make even more of an idiot of myself, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Toushirou moving next to me.

As he moved to my side, his hand slid down my arm to grab hold of my hand. A movement that wan not lost on anyone. As a matter of fact, Ichinii was staring at our joined hands as if he would have no greater pleasure than to rip them apart.

"Karin," Toushirou said, bringing my attention back to him. He didn't continue talking until I had looked back over to him. "It's alright. We can tell them. I think at this point they need to know the truth."

"Are you sure you want to tell them? It might get you in trouble."

"Don't worry, it will be fine," he replied with a nod of his head. Then he turned to look at the small group in front of us and began our story.

"When I had said in the taicho meeting that I had met Karin in the real world and helped her with a game of soccer, I was not lying. What I didn't tell everyone was that Karin and I continued to stay in contact after the fact. For two years after the war, I frequently went to the human world to see her. When she turned 14 we started 'dating' as she called it. I was conflicted because of how much older I was than her, but each time I tried to pull away, I found myself being drawn right back to her. No matter what I did, I couldn't leaver her alone. So I finally gave up trying to leave her and just let myself do what my heart wanted and not what I was supposed to do. For another two years we continued our secret relationship, I hid it from the Gotei 13 and she hid it from her family and friends; though, I have a feeling that Yuzu might have known."

At that, Yuzu nodded her head in acknowledgment to Toushirou's observation.

"In those four short years, I fell in dire love with Karin. In the fourth year, it took all the power I had to do my job each day as a taicho of the Gotei 13 and not to run off to the human world to be with her. It was almost unbearable to be away from her, so thoughts started running through my head as to how I could fix my problem. The answer that kept popping up in my head was not something I wanted to do, not to mention it didn't sit well with Hyourinmaru. I was getting in constant fights with him too. I was conflicted down to my very soul. I didn't know what to do. When I was at my last straw, that nagging answer came flooding back into my mind, but this time it didn't look so bad. I could stay with Karin forever, no having to go back and forth all the time; I could be with her as much as I wanted. The only thing I would have to do was to leave the Gotei 13. The thought of being with Karin constantly made me so happy that I didn't stop and think about what the consequences for leaving the Gotei 13 would be. To me they didn't matter. I had decided to tell Karin the next time I was with her what I was going to do. Hell, I even had my bags packed and ready to go, for the next time I went to the human world, I didn't plan on coming back. Karin had asked me to stay for a weekend, the whole weekend."

I remembered this part of the story from my point of view and was starting to feel the ghost of pain from back then. I had to pull myself out of it though to continue to listen.

"With my mind set on not coming back, I didn't care how long she asked me to stay. Little did I know that Karin had somehow found out about my plan, and she, being the girl she is, did look into the future and she wouldn't allow me to leave like I was going to. I still, to this day, don't know how she knew, but she came up with her own plan to stop me, and apparently the only way she could think of to stop me from leaving the Gotei 13 was to leave me first. With her gone I had no reason to leave. At the end of that weekend, after doing everything together, she left me. The only thing I could do was go back to Soul Society, but inside I was dead. But that's all in the past now and we have decided to get back together now that she's here. For in truth, she's the only one I will ever love."

When Toushirou finished talking, we both looked over at each other. Each of our eyes showing the depth of our love.

"It's the same for me," I told him.

"Karin," Ichinii began in a low voice, "is that why four years ago you went into a depression? Because you left Toushirou to keep him from making that mistake?"

"Yes, Ichinii, that's why I was acting like I did then. Leaving Toushirou and making him believe that I didn't love him anymore was the hardest thing I have ever done. It felt as if my soul was ripped from my body when I did it too," I somberly replied.

"And Hitsugaya-taicho, that was the same time you let your division fall apart and almost had your position taken away. Am I correct?" Byakuya asked Toushirou.

"Yes, Kuchiki-taicho, this is why I did what I did then," Toushirou said.

My gaze went from Ichinii to Rukia then to Yuzu. Both girls looked as if they were going to start crying. Ichinii's hand finally left his zanpakuto and went to the back of his head where he began to scratch it.

"I'm not really sure what to do now," Ichinii stated. " I mean, I still want to kill Toushirou for touching you, but at the same time I don't think any physical pain I give him will come close to what he's already felt. I know what it would be like for me to lose Rukia, and just the thought of it hurts too much, so I can understand what it is you went through. Though I don't like you two together, I guess I'm just going to have to deal with it."

I couldn't believe that Ichinii said that!!

"Thank you, Kurosaki," Toushirou said while bowing his head.

"But if you ever hurt her again, I will kill you in the most brutal way possible," Ichinii threatened.

"That won't happen, Kurosaki," Toushirou promised.

"I know it may not really be my full place to say this, but I fell I must," Byakuya started. "I do not agree with this Hitsugaya-taicho, but I can see that nothing I say or do will stop either of you from being together. This should have never happened from the beginning. A human/Shinigami relationship is forbidden, and if I would have known about it before, I would have done everything in my power to end it; however, there is nothing I can do about it now. Seeing as how Karin is no longer human. Just be careful, both of you. Do not let this relationship impede your duties or your school work. Oh, and one more thing, Hitsugaya-taicho. I'm guessing that you are going to be with Karin most nights now or she will be with you at the tenth. That is not a problem; however, Karin will be in her room ALONE by midnight every night. You will not be allowed to stay with her at my house, nor will she be staying with you. Am I clear?"

"Hai, Kuchiki/Byakuya-taicho," Toushirou and I replied at the same time.

I hate having rules put on my like this, but if I get to be with Toushirou again, I don't care. I turned to look at Toushirou with a huge grin on my face. Before I knew what I was doing, I had my arms around his neck hugging him. He seemed to be shocked for second then his arms encircled my waist and pulled me into an even tighter hug.

I though I heard Ichinii say something about doing this in front of him, but right now I couldn't give a damn about him or anyone else. I was finally where I belonged, and that was in the arms of the man I love.

* * *

**Toushirou's POV **

There I was, standing in front of the very people I had wanted to keep our relationship from. Not only that, but I was also currently hugging her too. I couldn't believe they found out so soon. Hell, we had barely made up, and then we were walked in on.

_'Maybe I should have taken her to my office,'_ I though to myself.

Of course anything I think is never to myself, and that damn dragon just had to comment!

'Who are you calling a 'damn dragon'? If it wasn't for me, you would have taken forever to make up with Karin. As for the other problem if they would have found out later with whole talking session would have been much worse than it was,' Hyourinmaru chide. 'Come on, you know I'm right.'

_'I guess you are. Maybe it is better this way. Now I don't have to sneak around either._'

Ichigo suggesting going back to Byakuya's for dinner is what pulled me out of my head.

"I'm starving!" Karin exclaimed, her hands still around my neck. "Let's go eat, Toushirou."

I raised an eyebrow at that last part of hers.

"I didn't know I was invited," I said.

Her face lit into a large smile.

"I just invited you," she replied.

I could hear Ichigo grumble about having to be around me more.

"Alright then, dinner sounds good," I told her.

She let go of my neck and grabbed my right hand and started to lead me over tot eh others. When we reached the small group, they all turned and then we all started to walk to Byakuya's house.

There was a surprise waiting for us when we arrived though. Never did I think that I would ever see that man again!

* * *

**Well there it was. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**until next time,**

**Jaa**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter. This might be the last one for a while. There's only 3 weeks of college left, and most of my teachers wait until now to assign everything. So I don't know if I'll have the time to write for a while, but I will try. **

* * *

Chapter 17

Toushirou's POV

There, standing in Kuchiki-taicho's front garden was none other than the man I had looked up to when I had first joined the Gotei 13. The former juu-ban-tai taicho, Isshin-dono. He had disappeared over 30 years ago. Why was he here now? In the next moment I got my answer.

"Dad!" Karin and Yuzu screamed while running over to give him hugs.

He's there father?! How did I never know this? I was around Karin for four years and I never knew my mentor was her father! But come to think of it, even with how much I was at her house I never saw her father. I would see Yuzu sometimes but that was it.

"Hey Kuchiki-taicho, is that really Isshin-dono?" I asked just to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Yes, Hitsugaya, yes it is. No wonder Soutaicho is willing to do anything for the Kurosaki family with Isshin as their father. I've always wondered about where Isshin might have gone, now I know."

"I wonder it they know who Isshin-dono really is?" I questioned.

"If they don't know right now, they will soon enough," he replied.

I watched as Karin turned to look back at me and yelled for me to go over to her. When I reached her, she grabbed my hand again and turned to look at her father.

"Dad, this is Hitsugaya Toushirou, he's my boyfriend, so be nice to him," she told her father.

"It's good to see you again, Isshin-taicho," I said while bowing.

"Aree, aree, Toushirou-kun. I'm no longer your taicho, you no longer need to refer to me in that manor," Isshin-dono told me.

"You know my dad, Toushirou?" Karin asked, a puzzled look painted on her face.

"Yes, Karin, I know your father very well. He was my mentor as well as my former taicho and predecessor as taicho of the tenth division. He's also..."

But I never got to finish, for Isshin-dono interrupted me.

"Oii, Byakuya-bo, I'm hungry, let's go in and get some food," Isshin-dono yelled, drowning out my voice.

When Isshin-dono was done yelling, he gave me a meaningful look telling me not to keep talking.

'Let him tell his children on his own, master,' Hyourinmaru said.

_'Fine. I'll wait, but if he doesn't tell him soon, I will.'_

I felt Karin tugging on my hand.

"Toushirou, let's go."

We all went into Kuchiki's house and followed him to his dinning room. There waiting for us was a large table full of food, and the previous head of the Kuchiki clan, kneeling at the table already.

"Isshin-dono, when did you return?" the old noble questioned.

"Just today, Ginrei-dono. My whole family is here now, so I decided to come back; although, it did take some convincing to allow me back," Isshin-dono replied. "You've already met my first daughter Karin, and this is Yuzu, and my oldest, Ichigo. All of whom are going to be Shinigami in the Gotei 13." Isshin-dono pointed to each of them in turn.

"I see," Ginrei replied. "Please sit, all of you."

Everyone moved to an open spot and sat/knelled at the table.

"Isshin-dono," Byakuya began. "Where are you staying while you're waiting for your old place to be prepared?"

"Well Byakuya-bo, Yama-jii offered me the fifth division taicho position and I accepted. The ceremony is this weekend, so on Monday I should be moving into my new division's quarters.

I saw Byakuya's eye twitch at the name 'Byakuya-bo', and it continued twitching with each new piece of information Isshin-gave him.

"Dad, you're going to be a taicho?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes, that's right. I'm the new go-ban-tai taicho."

I noticed that Isshin looked, spoke, and acted differently when he was around his children than he normally does, or did at least.

"Oh, and Byakuya, it will be the same for me. I'm only staying here until Monday too," Ichigo informed everyone.

Rukia looked at him questionably.

"Where are you going, Ichigo?" she questioned her boyfriend.

Ichigo got a scary, big smile on his face as he answered.

"Soutaicho asked me to become the new san-ban-tai taicho!" Ichigo said as he sat up straighter.

_'What?! Kurosaki's going to be a taicho? No way can that actually happen!' _I screamed in my mind.

'Master, remember who he is and what he has done for Soul Society. Without him the Gotei 13 would have never made it out of the Winter War,' Hyourinmaru reminded me.

_'But still! Kurosaki as a taicho! It just means I'm going to have to see him even more now! I also feel bad for Izuru, even though it looks like he's getting a break finally by getting a taicho, Ichigo will never do the work. Izuru will still do everything. I feel sorry for him.'_

"Ichinii, that's great!" Karin exclaimed.

I couldn't help but smile at the amazingly happy look on her face. I wanted to see what Byakuya's reaction to this new bit of information was, so I glanced over at him. I had to hold in a laugh when I saw his face. It looked like he was in complete and utter denial! I could only imagine what was going through his head right now.

"So you don't have to put up with me for long, Byakuya," Ichigo said.

That woke Byakuya up.

"Now that you mention that, Kurosaki. You will NOT be staying in Rukia's rooms with her. I will have another room for you. Isshin-dono, you too will have a room here until Monday. After dinner I will have the rooms set up for you both. And Yuzu , your room is ready." Byakuya addressed the Kurosaki's.

After all that was said and done, we ate. When I was done eating, Karin stood up and tole me to follow her. I could feel all eyes on us, but I didn't care. Karin led me down a hall and out a back door. When I stepped outside I found myself in an amazing garden.

"This is one of my favorite places here so far," she told me.

"It's beautiful," I told her. "Sometime I'll have to take you to my favorite spot."

"I'd like that," She said while smiling at me. "Hey, there's a bench over there by the pond, let's go sit."

She led me across the small bridge and over to the bench that was nestled under a sakura tree and next to the pond. When I sat down next to Karin, I pulled her over and draped my arm across her shoulders, that way she had to lean against me. Again, I heard Hyourinmaru make that deep rumbling, purring like noise. Guess he likes it when Karin and I are together.

"If this is a dream, I never want to wake up," Karin whispered.

"Don't worry, It's not a dream," I assured her.

I was content to just stay like this with her in my arms, watching the koi fish in the pond. The soft 'tap' from the bamboo fountain was relaxing.

* * *

**Byakuya's POV**

I watched as Karin stood and asked Hitsugaya to follow her. I wasn't too worried about where they were going because I figured that she would take him out to the back garden. I was right, in a moment, looking out the dinning room window, I watched as she led him across the bridge and over tot he bench. I saw them sit down facing the pond, then Hitsugaya pulled her into his arms.

I found it myself feeling protective over this girl and her sister. They reminded me so much of Rukia when she first got here. Rukia to me became my little sister that I never had, where as these two girls were more like daughters in my eyes. I felt that I needed to be there for them in a fatherly role when I didn't know who their father was. And now that I know that their father is Isshin, the feelings of protectiveness increased ten fold. I grow up around that man, and I know what he's like. I'm surprised that these kids turned out as good as they did with him as their father.

I let my thoughts drift back to the scene in front of me. How long has t been since it was me sitting on that very bench, holding the one I loved? I wonder if Grandfather felt this nostalgic when he saw me with Hisana, as I am feeling watching Karin and Hitsugaya.

I may not like the idea of them being together, but I can see now that I cannot stop it. Hitsugaya had the same look in his eyes when he stood up to me that I had when I said I was marrying Hisana against the clan's orders. That look told everyone that it was going to happen no matter what. By now the boy must know who she really is and how hard it is going to get for them to be together.

_'I hope they can stick together through the rough times that are surely ahead for them.'_

'I'm sure they will be fine, Byakuya,' Senbonzakura said.

_'I truly hope so, Senbonzakura. For both of their sakes.'_

"Oii, Byakuya-bo, shall we go on a walk?" Isshin asked.

When I looked back at him, I saw a look on his face that told me that I really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I suppose that would be acceptable," I replied. "Yuzu, I suggest that you go study to try and catch up with the rest of the your classmates."

The young girl looked happy at the thought.

"Sure, good night everyone," she said while waving to the now small group as she went out the door.

Isshin and I were outside of the manor walls before he began to speak.

"I want to thank you for looking after my girls and for not killing Ichigo when you found out he was seeing Rukia," he began.

"Don't thank me for not killing him, for if I could, I would have, but then Rukia would be upset, and that I cannot deal with."

"No matter what your motives were, I'm still glad," he chuckled.

"Well now that I also know he's your son, I'm glad I did not kill him. You and Your father might be angry at me if I did."

"Ah! About that, I haven't told any of them about my past other than that I was a Shinigami and a taicho. So if you don't mind, please don't tell them," Isshin pleaded.

"Isshin-dono, it is not my place to tell them that information. Even if you didn't ask me, I wouldn't have told them. But I do recommend that you tell them soon though," I suggested

"I plan on telling them this weekend before the ceremony," he replied.

"I would suggest sooner, but it is up to you."

"So who are all the Taicho's now? I've gotten some information from Kisuke, but not much," Isshin questioned.

For the rest of the walk we talked about all the different things going on in Seireitei.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

"Ichigo, what are you looking at?" Rukia asked me.

"Just wondering where dad and Byakuya are going."

"Ichigo, your father used to be a taicho, I'm sure they're just going to catch up."

"Sure," I replied. Not really convinced. Byakuya was being nice to him, too nice.

Rukia grabbed my hand.

"Ichigo, let's go upstairs. We're the only ones left down here and it feels weird," she said as she tugged on my arm like an insistent child.

"Alright, alright. But I don't like the idea of leaving Toushirou alone with Karin though, " I complained.

"You're too over protective of her. She knows how to take care of herself, and she's with someone that will never let anything happen to her."

"Ha! You were there when she was in her own living hell all those years ago. That was because of him! Who's to say that he won't do it again?"

"Baka! That was Karin's choice to leave him. He had no say in the matter. And now she seems to be just fine with him again. If she's okay with him again then you should be too."

"But that doesn't mean he won't take advantage of her in her distracted state," I argued.

I heard Rukia lightly sigh. I knew that I was beating a dead horse here, but still, I worry about my sisters. Thank Kami-sama, Yuzu doesn't have a boyfriend!

"Ichigo, don't start that again. You can see that they need to be together, and that won't change. They're like us in the aspect. So I'm telling you to leave them alone!" She said as she let go of my hand in favor of putting both her hands on her hips.

The commanding tone of her voice made me realize that if I stayed on this conversation track, I would be in deep shit!

"Okay, okay! I'll stop," I said as I held my one hand up in defeat.

_'It's scary how the petite girl can control me,'_ I thought. _'But you know what, I don't mind it.'_

**'Stupid king, I would never let anyone control me like that,'** Ogichi yelled.

_'You think that now, but remember what she did last time you tried to get out?'_ I asked.

Ogichi just shuddered at he memory.

**'Never mind, that midget is too damn scary. I think I'll stay in here where it's safe.'**

'I thought you might say that.'

I stood up, grabbed Rukia's hand, and went up started to walk out of the room.

**Toushirou's POV**

In the following three days until the weekend, I was with Karin almost the moment her school ended, until I was sent home by a very stern Kuchiki-taicho. Luck was on my side for the time being though. Kurosaki had gone to the human world with Rukia to help Urahara plan his and Isshin-dono's 'death'.

Isshin, himself, disappeared everyday. No one knew where he went, but I have the feeling that he was at his father's getting ready for when he told his children. It's funny looking back on life now. Never thought I would ever fall for my mentor's daughter.

"Taicho!!" Matsumoto squealed as she charged into the room.

Her arms were held out to her sides. It was all too obvious what she was planning to do. I let the busty woman believe that she was going to succeed in her plan to hug me. But much to her great displeasure, I moved out of the way at the last moment. Because I was standing at the window in my office when I moved, she went barreling out said window, landing face first with her ass up in the air. I had to bite back a laugh. Something I've noticed that I've been doing a lot lately.

"Taicho's a meany!" she whined as she picked herself off the ground.

"Maybe next time you'll learn not to do that then," I replied as I walked over to my desk.

I looked over to the large pile of paperwork that was awaiting my signature, but it was going to have to wait some more. Karin was getting out of school in a bit, and it finally Friday, meaning she didn't have to do her homework right away. Meaning we could go do pretty much anything we wanted.

I was planning on taker her to my favorite spot, maybe even have a picnic there; although, I'm not sure , I'll have to ask and see if she wants to do that.

"Oii, taicho! Are you listening to me?" Matsumoto huffed.

"Sorry. No. What did you say?"

I forgot she was here.

"I was asking why you've been going to Kuchiki-taicho's house at night?"

She had a suggestive expression on that I didn't want to know what she was thinking of to put it there. But I had a pretty good idea what she really meant with that question. Because I was in a pretty good mood, I decided to play along. I knew, she knew that Karin was at the Kuchiki manor, and I'm pretty sure she guessed the rest.

"If you must know, I'm there seeing Karin, and helping her with zanjutsu."

I wasn't lying when I told her that. I really was helping Karin with zanjutsu, Kuchiki even helped sometimes. Although, the times he stayed around to help Yuzu was also there.

"Ho ho! And what reason would you need to do that?"

She still had that damn suggestive look.

"Do I really need to say it, Matsumoto? I know you know."

I was already getting bored with this game of her's.

"Does taicho have a girlfriend?"

I swear her smile was more creepy than Gin's ever was! If that's even possible.

"If you must put it in those terms, than yes, yes I do. And Matsumoto," I paused to make sure she was listening. When I saw that she was, I continued, "if I find that you have been starting rumors about it, I will personally make sure every bar in Soul Society will never sell you sake again!"

The look on her face was priceless!

"You wouldn't!?" she asked in disbelief, or denial, I wasn't sure which.

I gave her the craziest smile I could.

"Try me!"

"Can I at least tell my drinking buddies?" she whined, trying to use her puppy face, but I'd gotten over that long ago.

Sighing, I replied, "I guess. Just make sure they too do not spread rumors. The same punishment awaits them if they do."

"Hai, taicho. I'll see you later!"

I had to smile a bit at my air headed fukutaicho, she was so easy to please. I picked Hyourinmaru up off the rack I set him on when I'm working, and slung him over my shoulder like always. I know that I was tall enough to not have to have him this way, but I got so used to the feel of his weight there that I couldn't place him on my hip like the other Shinigami.

It was time to head over to Kuchiki's, she should be there by now.

* * *

**Karin's POV**

Sakura, Yuzu and I were walking out of the school building a little later than normal. Class for me had run late, and Sakura and Yuzu were nice enough to wait for me. As we were walking out, Sakura was talking non-stop about Toushirou and I.

I was almost starting to regret having told her about us.

"Karin, what are you doing tonight?"

Before I could answer her though, I saw Toushirou making his way over to us. She must have noticed that I was distracted because I saw, out of the corner of my eye, her move to see what I was looking at.

"Ah! I see," she said, with a huge smile on her face. "Never mind then. Yuzu let's head back to your place. We can find something to do from there."

She grabbed Yuzu's hand and started to drag her away.

"So was that your friend, Sakura?" Toushirou asked when he reached me.

"Yes that was. I was planning on introducing you two, but as you can see she ran away."

"I'm sure I'll meet her sometime," he replied. "What would you like to do tonight?"

"Well, I was wondering where I could go to get a strap or sash like yours for my zanpakuto. It's annoying having to carry it around all the time."

I held my zanpakuto out at chest level to show him what I meant.

"I was starting to wonder about that. I know the perfect place too. Shall we go?" he asked holding out his hand.

I was hesitant to take his out stretched hand. There were already people staring at the fact that a taicho was at the academy talking to a student.

"I don't care who sees us together, Karin. Everyone will find out eventually, so why try and hide it now?"

He had a good point.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I took his hand.

"To an antique shop in first district of Rukongai," he replied as we started walking.

As we were walking through Seireitei, I felt as if every person we passed was starting at us. But in truth, no one was. It seemed they were too busy doing other things than to watch a taicho walking with a girl from the academy.

When we reached the gate separating Seireitei from Rukongai, I saw Jidanbo sitting off to the side. He stoop up when we got closer.

"Ah, Ichigo's sister. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Jidanbo, and the name's Karin," I replied with a smile.

It was very hard not to smile around this giant.

"And Hitsugaya-taicho, I see you're with her."

Neither Toushirou or I missed the fact that he was starring at out joined hands.

"Yes, Jidanbo-san, in more than one way."

"What can I do for you two?" he questioned.

"We need to go out. Karin needs to get some stuff that isn't sold here in Seireitei," Toushirou answered.

:Ah, please go right ahead," Jidanbo said as he gestured to the bridge exit.

When we got out into Rukongai, I realized that I knew where we were. I had spent most of my time wandering there exact streets before I went to the academy.

"Karin, this way," Toushirou told me, pulling me out of my memories. "It's just over here."

I followed him down a side street and into a small antique shop that I had never noticed before.

"Irashaimase!" the shop man said as we walked in the door. "Ah, Hitsugaya-kun, back again are we? I haven't seen you in a while."

It shocked me that this small old man knew Toushirou enough to remember his name.

"It has been a while hasn't it Jii-san ," Toushirou replied with a small smile on his lips and in his eyes.

"What is it that I can do for you this time?"

"I'm looking for 'that' item?"

What was 'that' item? I noticed that the shop owner go a happy, knowing smile on his face at Toushirou's comment.

"You finally came to get it I see. I told you, all those years ago, that you would. If I remember correctly, you scoffed at me when I said it too."

"Yes I did. I never thought that it would happen."

"I'll get it in a moment, first let's get this young lady a sash."

When the shop owner turned around walking to the back of the store, Toushirou started to follow him. Because our hands were still joined, I had to follow too.

I leaned over closer to Toushirou to whisper in his ear.

"Toushirou, what is 'that' item you two were talking about?"

He chuckled as he shook his head.

"You'll just have to wait and see,' he told me with an annoying smirk on his lips.

"You know I hate secret!"

"Deal with it. I promise it will be worth the wait."

"Now what color would you like?" the owner asked.

I know knew that I wanted a red one to go with the color of my zanpakuto, but if I got red I would have too much red with my academy uniform.

"Could I have one red and one black one?" I asked.

"Why two?" Toushirou questioned.

"One to go with my academy shihakusho and one to go with my Shinigami shihakusho," I replied.

"That's a very good idea to plan ahead," Jii-san said. "Let's measure to see how long it will need to be."

About thirty minutes later I had my very own sash for my zanpakuto.

"It's time for 'that' I believe Hitsugaya-kun."

Toushirou got a big smile on his face and nodded his head.

"So I finally get to see what 'that' is then?" I asked my very happy boyfriend.

"Yes, but I'm going to make you close your eyes for a minute. I want this to be a surprise, so no peeking okay?"

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say," I said as I closed my eyes.

I hate the feeling of time moving slower when I have my eyes closed. It seemed like forever until Toushirou told me I could open them again.

"Karin, you can open your eyes now."

There, standing in front of me, holding an open box was Toushirou. I looked down at the small box and saw a matching broach nestled in silk. I say matching because it looked exactly like the one Toushirou had on his sash.

"Toushirou, this is..." I was speechless. I couldn't find the right words to say what I was feeling.

"It's a set. When I got mine years ago, Jii-san told me that these were a set that couldn't be separated. But I had no need for a second one so I bought both of them, and asked him to keep this one here until I came back for it," Toushirou said.

"And I told him that one day he would have to come back and get it to give it to someone special. He just scoffed at me saying that would never happen," Jii-san said with an 'I told you so' smile.

"That's because I hadn't met her yet."

He sounded like he was trying to defend himself. It was kind of cute.

Toushirou, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, because it's yours now," he told me as he turned around, took my new black sash, took broach, and attached it to the sash. Then he walked back over to me, grabbed Houna, and put the sash on the top and bottom of the sheath.

"There," he said and handed Houna back to me.

I quickly put the sash over my head and under one arm.

"It looks good," Toushirou commented.

"How much do I owe you, Jii-san?" I asked while looking over to the side of Toushirou to look at Jii-san.

He gave me smile you would expect to see on a grandfather, though, I wouldn't really know.

"Let's just say 1,000 yen" (about $10) he replied.

I quickly got out my wallet and pain the man and then Toushirou and I left. I knew that it should have cost may more than that, but I also saw that Jii-san wasn't going to take anything more.

"So where to now?" I asked

"I was thinking of getting some bento's from one of the shops over there and taking them to a spot that I love to go to. Sound like something you want to do?"

"Sounds like a plan to me! So where is this spot of yours?" I questioned as we were getting the bento's.

"You'll see. I promise you'll love it!"

Him and his damn secrets! About twenty minutes later we were walking in Seireitei again. I still had no clue as to where we were going either.

"Hey Karin, do you know how to shunpo yet?" Toushirou suddenly asked me.

"Not yet. We've just been going over how to collect rekishi so far. Though sensei said that next week we would begin to actually try doing shunpo," I replied.

About fifteen minutes later, we were in the tenth division.

"In each division there is a part sectioned off that's for the taicho and the taicho alone. No one else is allowed to go there unless invited by said taicho. I've had thirty years to make this garden of mine the way I like it."

One of the few ways to get to this garden in the tenth is through the taicho's room.

"So how many people are allowed to come here?" I asked when we found a nice spot to sit and have dinner.

'Only Matsumoto can come here, and that's only when she needs me for something. Otherwise no one is allowed here," he replied. "But you are more than welcome to come here anytime you want."

He knows that I love places like this. While he was setting out food, I was looking around. There was a small pond off to the right with a gorgeous rock waterfall. Plum trees and other vegetation were planted all around. Off tot eh left was a zen rock garden with intricate patterns raked through the sand.

"Ready to eat?" Toushirou questioned.

"Sure."

I went and sat down next to him and we both started eating. We also spend the rest of our time together here.

* * *

**And the chapters done. Hope you all liked it. R&R and let me know what you think. **

**Until next time,**

**Jaa**


End file.
